


Let Me Show You I Can Love

by Plasticine_Mouse_x (Catie_Electro_x)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, A/B/O Universe, Accidental Bonding, Alpha Eleanor, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha!Eleanor, Alpha!liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Nick, Beta!Niall, Beta!Nick, Cat/Human Hybrids, Forced Bonding, Hybrid Niall, Hybrid!Niall, Hybrids, Kitten Niall, Kitten!Niall, M/M, Omega Louis, Omega Zayn, Omega!Zayn, Rape/Non-con Elements, alpha!Harry, omega!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catie_Electro_x/pseuds/Plasticine_Mouse_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis knew he shouldn't give into the beautiful stranger, the one who was tempting him with his looks. That's why he said no. But when you're an Omega in heat, what Alpha is going to listen to you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Okay peeps, this is my first Direction fanfic so go easy on me. I hope this doesn't disappoint because I'm actually really enjoying writing this and I wanna add more x

_Well shit._

 

That was the first thought Louis had running through his mind. The second was that he needed to get back to his den… Like, _now_. It was bad enough being an Omega in heat; but when you're a _male_ Omega and you're in heat? That's a fucking nightmare.

 

Louis Tomlinson. Male Omega. 23 years old, around 5’9”, blue eyes, caramel hair. Former male prostitute, tattooed, disowned by his family and, oh yeah – homeless. And now he was on his fucking heat, which has decided to sneak up on him out of fucking nowhere. He wasn't even due for another fucking week.

 

**Not. Good.**

He peeked over the top of the bin he'd been foraging through, checking to see if the coast was clear. He'd have to forget about food for now, his heat meant he'd have to stay holed up for a while. The only food he had back at the den was a cereal bar and half a loaf of stale bread. It would have to see him through though, because he couldn't be exposed like this. He had it hard enough – now was not the time to be laughing at some stupid innuendo – fending off Alphas on a regular day.

 

Being a male Omega made him irresistible to any Alpha – straight or not. One whiff of him and they would turn, even if they happened to be bonded. A male Omega was such a commodity that his scent overpowered all else, leaving Alphas mouths watering, even more so than if they smelt a female Omega.

 

Male Omegas were rare. Incredibly so. Even rarer than female Omegas; they were like a foreign delicacy. Probably the reasoning behind why their scent was so irresistible to Alphas was their sparseness. Then again their sparseness was because Betas fucking hated them. Well, not all Betas; just the bonded ones trying to keep them away from their mate. It wasn't that Omegas were outcast from society – far from it! –it was merely that the jealousy of a bonded Beta trying to keep their Alpha was a strong one. Strong enough to kill even.

 

He hopped out of the bin, already feeling the beginnings of slick forming. He needed to be quick. Dashing down the alleyway, he made his way away from behind the Chinese restaurant to the crossing he needed. He looked at the road, thankful that it was past lunch time, and so everyone was back in work. When he noticed nothing coming, he ran across the street, ducking into the bushes.

 

He looked up at the building he was currently hiding next to: **Styles Media Inc**. _Well that guy sounds like a dick_.

 

The door to the building opened, leaving Louis with no alternative other than to dash behind the building, into another alleyway. As soon as he made it to the alleyway, he almost screamed in frustration. _Dead end_.

 

He peeked round the corner to see that there were two men who were stood outside of the building. One had his back to Louis and appeared to be in deep conversation to the other, who was leaning nonchalantly against the wall, cigarette between his pouty lips. Two Alphas.

 

Louis thanked the gods he didn't believe in that they were too far away to smell him, praying that they wouldn't come any closer and rumble his hiding place. The man whose back was facing Louis, had short brown hair and muscular arms. Louis knew, he wouldn't stand a _chance_ at escape from the Alpha. He was practically made to hold you pinned down to the bed… _Or maybe up against a wall-_

 

Louis cut off his own train of treacherous thoughts. He was an Omega in heat, cut him some slack. Of course he was gonna be horny. He looked at the other one. This one was less muscular, and Louis began to question his first judgement on the man. Where his posture and height stated ‘Alpha’, his skinny frame and quiffed hair, preened to within an inch of its life suggested otherwise. He screamed _desperate_ to Louis, as though he was trying to impress someone.

 

 _Probably Mr. Muscle next to_ him _._

The tall skinny, not-Alpha threw his head back laughing. He then proceeded to throw his almost burnt out cigarette to the floor, crushing the butt into the ground with a Cuban heeled boot. Louis didn't tend to judge people based on first glance. He, being homeless and all, knew how people couldn't be judged with merely a look. He was certain of one thing however: He fucking _hated_ this guy. He knew it was irrational, he was never going to see this stranger again after all, and yet Louis felt a hatred pulsing through him at this guy trying to seduce anyone.

 

With the two men rounding the corner to go back inside the building, Louis breathed a sigh of relief. Instantly he was preparing himself to run again; pulling up his jeans, which were slightly damp with slick, pulling down his beanie more securely over his head, and pulling his hood up.

 

All of his preparation and carefully thought out plans of _RUN LIKE FUCK_ went out of the window, as the back door of the building swung open. The sound of metal clashing against brickwork echoed through the small alleyway Louis was stood in. Louis, absolutely terrified, took a tentative sniff of the air, scared of what he would find waiting behind him, before he froze when an overwhelming scent hit him.

 

The stranger behind him took a lungful of air, probably someone coming outside to hide away from the pressures of work and de-stress. Louis could feel the tension coming off of the person in waves, before they growled at the scent filling the air. _His_ scent.

Louis whimpered pathetically, letting his head fall forwards onto the brick wall in front of him, closing his eyes in defeat.

 

_Alpha._

 

***

 

_Fucking incompetence._

 

Harry could hardly believe how stupid one group of people could be in such a short space of time. If it wasn't for Liam's efficiency and Nick’s need to constantly ensure Harry had a fresh cup of coffee in his hand, the Alpha is sure he would've punched a hole in one of his walls by now.

 

Literally everything that could've fucked up today, had. The computer systems had gone down that morning, leaving all pre-scheduled and designed work trapped until the systems were back up; which was unhelpful as fuck, due to the photo-shoot ideas for today being on there.

 

The model who was due to turn up at 9am for the Yves Saint Laurent shoot had been late, throwing the carefully planned schedule for the day by Harry's team straight out of the window. The high maintenance Beta model had then thrown a diva fit about their organisation skills, despite her shit punctuality that put them a good hour behind schedule.

 

Due to her fussy and high temperament, Harry had to switch photographers, as his original choice had been an irritable and low tolerant Alpha. So he switched to the _absolutely-completely-able-to-take-any-picture-in-a-short-space-of-time-without-reference-and-still-achieve-the-clients-demands-because-he's-charming-and-talented-as-fuck_ Omega Zayn Malik. This left him having to pay two photographers, as his first choice didn't refuse or quit the job, and so legally still had to be paid.

 

Of course though, it was the day that there also happened to be a trainee in the studio, and so whilst Zayn was attempting to create good photography – using no specification, and just good old fashioned photographers intuition – the trainee had accidentally spilt her hot coffee all over the model. And of course the model would also have been in a white chiffon dress, that just so happened to cost around the same as a small apartment in New York.

 

Don't even fucking ask him how.

 

That particular endeavour had led to a Beta tantrum, where the model jumped up and stormed out, shouting the odds. She wasn't coming back. Ever. She said she refused to work with a bunch of amateurs. Harry couldn't even bring himself to care. It did however, mean that he now had to pay the model, and find a new one, before paying them as well.

 

The computer systems finally came back up at around 2pm, and the first thing Harry was shown was a notification from his emails. The email was from Calvin Klein offering them a job that they needed to hear back for within two hours. Harry was just glad something had finally gone right, and that he'd be able to rake in – quite a hefty amount of – cash. Until he saw the time he email was sent. _11am_.

 

He continued through his emails to see that the job had been given to his rival company: **Modest! Management Ltd.** Then saw an email from Liam, saying there was an emergency down in music production. Going down he quickly learnt that the system failure had erased every file that had been recorded over the past week from the hard drive. This meant another pay out to get the artists back in to re-record.

 

And he still wasn't getting money in. _No thanks to the Calvin Klein ordeal_.

 

All of this, was then topped off with a delightful email from Yves Saint Laurent, after hearing about the shenanigans of what happened, _of course from the bitchy Beta_ _model_. They had decided to cut back their deadline to March 13 th, rather than the previous deadline way over in August. That left them with just over a month. Just over a month to find a model, take the photos and edit them to a useable standard for the client.

 

Harry had had enough.

 

He swears, that in the next few hours, if anything else goes wrong, he will kill a bitch.

 

And so, that is why his excuse for losing it when a flustered looking Liam and Nick walk into his office, is that he is feeling a little temperamental…. Okay, so he punched a hole in his wall. Liam looks sympathetic, with a hint of amusement playing in his eyes, whilst Nick winces as Harry screams in anger and frustration.

 

He huffs, placing both hands down on the desk in front of him, hanging his head down in defeat. His, now bruised, knuckles are singing from the force of the punch he threw at the plaster.

 

“Please say you’re here to give me good news.” He whimpers out almost pathetically. Liam grins, nodding his head, and Harry swears that he'd kiss him if a very clingy and fussy Omega, _cough-cough-Zayn-cough_ , wouldn't have ripped his head off for doing so.

 

“Found my backup drive.” He stated, and Harry had no idea that Liam had created an illegal backup drive. One that most definitely breached every rule and term and condition in the book. But serious, thank _fuck_ for Liam right now.

 

Nick, seeing Harry's exaltation of some of his tension feels brave enough to follow Liam's example. The Beta is not as confident as Liam, as he is an Alpha, but he continues anyway.

 

“Y-yeah. Uhrm… Z-Zayn also said he'd do the, er… Model hunt? For the client this morning?” And quite honestly Harry thinks he might be able to get away with kissing both Zayn and Liam right now. He'd risk them both ripping his head off just to show them how much he fucking loves them right now.

 

“You guys are amazing. Seriously.” Liam's grin gets even wider, whilst Nick smiles shyly, blushing hard. “Go outside and take a break. Get some fresh air or whatever, you guys both deserve it. Liam, tell Zayn he can as well if you see him on your way out!”

 

“Will do boss man! I'll text him. See ya in a bit.” Liam states, practically having to drag Nick away from Harry.

 

Harry slumps in his chair, feeling the first bit relaxed from today. But still ridiculously tense. He closes his tired eyes, and digs his fingers in so hard that he sees colourful bursts.

 

After about ten minutes, in which Harry had fallen into a peaceful doze, his computer pings; informing him of a new email. Sighing, he opens it up.

 

 

 **From:** Eleanor Calder

 **To:** Harold Styles

 **Subject:** Time to resign?

 **Date:** 01-02-2015, 03:13pm

 

Mr Styles,

I see your business sense has slipped in order to lose a client as large as Calvin Klein. Tut tut sir. You better hold onto that crown you're wearing whilst you can. Soon it's going to be mine. Just a friendly reminder that you're losing your touch.

Your long term colleague,

 

Eleanor Calder

_CEO Modest! Management Ltd._

 

 

Growling ferociously, Harry storms out of his office, nearly de-hinging his door as he goes. Everyone in the office seems to part like the red sea, knowing that he’s having a particularly shit day and not wanting to piss him off further.

 

He hates that bitch. Why not just sign off as ‘Satan’ and be honest with the world, because Harry has no doubts in his mind that the woman is the devil herself. He has to leave the building or he swears he will smash up his office.

 

He more or less runs down the stairwell leading to the back entrance – and honestly, at any other time he would’ve laughed at the innuendo – before he literally throws himself out of the door to get away.

 

He breathed in a deep lungful of fresh air, in an attempt to soothe the rage making him want to turn on his heel and kill every fucker inside. However, instead of the expected fresh air, his lungs appeared to be filled with a scent which both had him wanting to secure and protect the source, and wanting to wreck and destroy the body the scent appeared to be emanating from.

 

The growl he let off upon smelling such a creature resonated in his chest, reverberating throughout his entire body. He had never felt such need in such a small space of time; wanting to find the cause of the delicious smell, and wanting to make it his own.

 

The sweet scent permeating the air filled his entire body, making him throb and ache in need and pure and utter _want_. Harry resigned to the fact he was a goner. Doomed to never feel any emotion again, for anyone other than the owner of this delicious scent.

 

Hearing a timid little sniff, he knew that the beauty was aware of his presence. He could feel the terror that was sweating from the body, before a whimper was heard as the creature obviously caught the scent of someone else’s presence. _His_ scent.

 

Harry smiled triumphantly, leaning his head back onto his shoulders, opening his eyes in triumph.

 

_Omega._


	2. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha? Omega? It was bound to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot apologise enough for the wait on this chapter. Basically my computer corrupted, and so I had to wipe my drive of everything. So, here is the rewritten chapter two, which is longer than chapter one to make up for the wait, and also contains smut (yay!) but not too much because the good stuff is later ;) the warnings apply to this chapter, I may have been over cautious with them, but I don't want to risk it. Anyways, I hope to get the next chapter up sooner, and in then meantime I present you with: this. Xx

Louis turns his head slightly, looking at the Alpha in the doorway. Louis’ breath hitches, and he curses to himself silently. _He’s fucking gorgeous_.

 

He doesn’t even know this boy, but fucking _hell_ ; it’s all Louis can do to think about himself filled with this beautiful stranger’s pups. They would be so pretty. To imagine this boy holding him down as he fucks into him, knotting and marking him. Biting down to bond them, as he fills Louis up with his come, making him round with his babies an-

 

_Oh_. Louis blinks. _Where the fuck did that come from? You don’t even know this Alpha, and already you’re wanting pups with him? Slow it down there_. Just the mere thought of being pregnant by this boy has Louis pumping out fresh slick; the backs of his thighs becoming sticky and wet.

 

The Alpha closes his eyes and inhales deeply and _when the fuck did he get so close?_ Louis jumps back slightly, startled by the proximity of this stranger. The sudden movement from Louis alerts the Alpha however, whose eyes snap open; pupils dilated to black. _Of course he smelt it_.

 

Louis panics, his mind finally catching up to what’s happening as he pushes his urges down. He’s been so caught up in tall, dark and handsome that he forgot about the _very real_ danger that he is in right now; being an Omega in heat and with a random Alpha. His heat is making it difficult to stay in any sane state of mind however; especially whilst the Alpha is at such close range, making his eyes cross and his head spin. _He smells so good…_

 

"What's the matter, baby?” and fuck, his _voice_. Louis feels another wave of slick at just how deep his voice is. The air around them vibrates with the low bass of his voice. Every sound’s reverb hitting Louis’ skin as he absorbs it; his skin trying in vain to get off from his voice alone.

 

Louis whimpers slightly, both wanting and afraid of the Alpha who appeared to now be standing directly in front of him. And _really_ , Louis needs to start paying more attention to what this Alpha is doing, because now his chance to run has gone, and he’s afraid of what this boy is going to do next. Although, looking at him closer up, Louis realises that this ‘boy’, can be no more than a couple of years younger than him. Even so; he is still very much a man.

 

Taking a look at the Alpha’s legs though, Louis realises that he’s never stood a chance at running anyway. Not with Mr. _Tall-Leggy-Handsome-Alpha_ over here. I mean for fucking _real?_ His legs are like tree-trunks.

 

“Baby, you smell so good. So _fucking_ good.” Legs is standing above him now; Louis back is pressed up against the brick wall behind him. Louis looks up, and his eyes lock onto the shining, bright emeralds. He tilts his head to the side curiously, asking silently why this curly-headed stranger – _No._ – This curly headed _Alpha_ is being so gentle with him.

 

Curly lifts one of his hands then, the movement startling Louis. He flinches, and Curly frowns slight, before ignoring the movement; continuing his, _quite frankly fucking enormous_ , hand on its journey to Louis’ face. Once there, it cradles Louis’ head as he cups Louis’ cheek; the heel of his hand resting under Louis’ chin, as he strokes his thumb across Louis’ cheekbone.

 

The Omega sighs, his eyes drifting closed as electricity shoot through his bones. Being an Omega, means he constantly aches for the presence of an Alpha to soothe him and keep him calm. Yet being on heat, as he is, means the ache turns into a physical pain. A physical pain to be touched, to be wanted, to _please_. The want for an Alpha becomes a need.

 

Louis forgets everything apart from the touch. He forgets the situation he is in; the fact that he’s homeless, his past, and the fact that a complete stranger is petting him. All he can think is: **Alpha** **and Omega**.

 

He nuzzles into Curly’s hand, his nose drifting across the thin veil of skin covering the wrist, and inhaling deeply. Curly’s scent drifts up into his sinuses, filling his mind completely with how much he fucking _needs_ to have this man inside of him. He goes to exhale and _holy fucking shit, was that a moan?_

 

Snapping open his eyes, Louis realises that: yes. It was a moan. Only it didn’t come from Curly… Curly, who is now looking at Louis as if he wants to fucking destroy him… with his dick.

 

_Wouldn’t be so bad._

Another wave of slick makes it down the backs of his thighs again at the thought of the size of this Alpha, and how big he obviously is in those tight trousers. _Probably hiding the third of his extra-long legs,_ and honestly if Louis was in any form of himself right now, he would be ashamed for thinking of something like that; but clearly, Louis’ mind has decided to run away with Curly. He whimpers at the thought of being alone with this strange, yet sexy, Alpha. Slick is continually pouring out of him now.

 

Curly’s eyes darken as he smells Louis’ arousal, a growl making itself heard. Louis goes to say something, only to be shut up as Curly surges forward, pressing their lips firmly together and effectively shutting Louis up. He really wishes he could complain about this, but _seriously?_ The Alpha in front of him is too sexy.  Not to mention that their lips seemed to merge _perfectly_. There was no awkward initialisation, teeth clashes, nose bumps; it was just… perfect.

 

Louis gasps out loud, effectively breaking the kiss off, as Curly’s enormous hands come around to cup Louis’ behind. The leggy-sex-god smirks down at him as he begins to knead the cheeks in his hands, a motion which has Louis’ dick taking notice straight away. His eyes slip shut as he moans at the action.

 

Before Louis can really comprehend the situation he’s in, his belt is undone, and his jeans are being roughly tugged down to his ankles. His eyes open again as he is spun around to face the wall, his nose touching the brickwork in front of him. He feels his cheeks being spread and he has to hold back his noise at the thought of this beautiful Alpha seeing him so intimately, so _open_.

 

"Baby. You're so… I mean… Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” Curly huskily chokes out, as Louis feels himself blushing all over. Fingers begin to trail over Louis’ slick covered hole, pressing down lightly on his opening. _Christ_.

 

Louis loses all control over his body then and there, as his self-restraint flies out of the window; his inner Omega taking over. He throws back his head moaning, pushing his hips back into the hands that are spreading him wide.

 

He can hear Curly’s breath hitch, before he’s being spun back around, so fast that he almost loses balance, before a strong pair of arms are wrapped around his waist, steadying him. His hands instinctively come up to rest on the chest of the tall Alpha, looking up through his fringe at the gorgeous man.

 

Louis can hear his breath hitching again, as he looks at Louis with the exact same intensity that Louis is sure he is casting. _Why does he affect me so much?_ That particular question of Louis’ is answered, as the beautiful Alpha surges forward, and licks across Louis’ bottom lip, asking for entrance as he nips at it playfully between his teeth.

 

Louis gives him what he wants.

 

“Off.” The Alpha growls lowly to Louis as their kissing gets more and more heated, growing in intensity. Louis is confused with the Alpha’s demand, until Curly is bent down and pulling off his shoes and jeans; which are fucking _soaking_ in slick.

 

Louis feels as though he can’t breathe. This Alpha, this _beautiful_ Alpha is crouched down in front of him pulling off his jeans. He’s so close to Louis’ dick it isn’t even funny. Louis bites his lip, effectively stopping himself from letting his mouth roam free, raving out any sort of _‘Whilst you’re down there…’;_ leaning his head back he closes his eyes, not willing to test his self-control any longer by looking at the _sinful_ image that is making him want to come on the spot. But, of course, all of that goes straight out of the window.

 

Louis gasps out at the first feeling of tongue. Looking down, he can see the Alpha giving tentative little kitten licks to Louis’ head. He’s leaking from his tip now, as well as his hole. The Alpha doesn’t seem to mind though, just getting more and more anxious to have Louis it would appear; his licking increasing as he laps up the cloudy liquid Louis’ body is producing.

 

Uncaring of his half naked state, Louis grips onto the hair at the base of that ever so curly hair right at the nape of his neck. He feels the answering growl as it vibrates through the tip of his dick, which is still attached to the Alpha’s full and plump lips as he growls at Louis for pulling at his magnificent mane.

 

The younger man stands up then, reattaching his lips to Louis’; who is even more turned on at the taste of himself on the other man’s lips. Feeling hands skirt along the underneath of his arse, Louis bites down in shock on the lips slotted between his own. The reaction is instantaneous. Louis is picked up and immediately dropped down onto a thick and long length.

 

Louis sees nothing but white as he is surrounded by pleasure, his head dropping forward onto Curly’s shoulder, his feelings limited to feeling this man inside of him. As he comes around, Louis realises that he didn’t see the Alpha get his trousers off. Lifting his head up to ask, the Alpha thrusts up harshly into him, making him forget his own name, never mind the damn question. As the Alpha continues to thrust up into him, Louis realises that he doesn’t give a fuck when he got his trousers off; just _thank fuck_ he did it quickly.

 

As he continues to be pounded into the wall, Louis drops his head back down onto the shoulder in front of him as he realises that he isn’t going to last long; and looking into those beautiful green eyes is bringing him closer even quicker. The Alpha has him at such an angle which has left his prostate to be beaten continuously by the onslaught of his dick. Louis can feel himself getting embarrassingly close, embarrassingly quickly, and he hasn’t even got a hand on himself yet.

 

He lifts his head up, only to be looking directly into the eyes of the Alpha who is abusing his body. He doesn’t care though. This moment having wiped his senses completely, as he feels a wave of heat hit him like a train. Louis’ head hits the brickwork as he comes untouched, the feeling of his Alpha’s knot beginning to form inside of him stimulating his oversensitive body.

_Wait, his Alpha?_

Louis’ eyes snap open, engaging with those beautiful green orbs once more. He looks so out of it, and it’s only now that Louis is realising what’s happening; coming down from his sex-high after being fucked into oblivion by a stranger, with said stranger still fucking into you, about to pop their knot. _Shit_. Louis looks for his voice.

 

“Stop.” His voice comes out wrecked and quiet, his screams earlier having destroyed his ability to speak properly. Curly thrusts into him again, his thrusts are getting erratic and messy, and Louis knows that he needs to stop this now. It's dangerous for an Omega to have sex with an Alpha whilst on heat, if not already bonded. The pheromones mean that anything could happen: accidental un-bonded pregnancy, unwanted bonding, feelings of rejection or depression, and really… it's Louis’ fault for letting this happen.

 

“I said stop. I don’t want this, stop.” His voice comes out firmer this time. Curly lifts his head and looks at Louis directly in the eyes; he doesn’t stop.

 

“Stop it. Please, stop it. No. Please no.” Louis knows it’s too late to do anything; he's asking an un-bonded Alpha to stop before he finds release in an un-bonded Omega. To pull out whilst his knot’s still forming inside of Louis; and some part of Louis, some fucked up tiny part of Louis, wants this. His inner Omega isn't satisfied with his own undoing, and he needs an Alpha to pop his knot inside of him before he can settle.

 

Louis' head drops down onto the Alpha’s shoulder, as he is continually pounded into; the swollen knot catching on Louis’ rim, almost making him hard again. He whimpers at the slight tug he receives from the position they’re in. He decides one final plea.

 

“Please.” He whispers from his position next to the Alpha’s ear. The thrusting falters briefly, but it’s too late, as Louis can feel come pouring into him. The feeling is drowned out however, by the sharp and sensual pain that Louis experiences in the junction between his neck and his shoulder. He stiffens slightly as he realises what this means.

 

  **Bonded.**

 

~~~

 

Looking over to where the delicious smell was coming from, Harry couldn’t help himself but to look up and down the spectacular creature before him. Harry’s breath was catching in his throat. _Fuck he’s gorgeous._

 

Harry’s immediate thoughts are of this boy wandering around his flat, nothing but a shirt on, filled to the brim with his pups. He feels his cock begin to harden at the very idea of this beautiful smelling stranger belonging to him, being filled up with his come, and having his beautiful pups. Harry can see them now; little curly headed boys and girls with piercing blue eyes. Harry has never wanted anything more, but he is certain he wants to claim this beautiful boy.

 

The smell intensifies, pulling Harry out of his thoughts, as he sees the Omega in front of him; tense and unmoving. Harry never realised he had started moving, but now he’s stood pretty close to the Omega, he can smell that the scent got stronger. Looking at the curvy Omega, Harry can see his wide eyes, which are confirming his arousal; something which is turning Harry on no end.

 

Closing his eyes, he inhales the scent deeply, hoping to God that he will be smelling this again, and not just now. Whilst trying to bury the scent deep within his mind, he senses a sharp movement, and opens his eyes quickly; afraid that the beautiful stranger will have gone.

 

He notices the shock in the Omega’s eyes, probably at their proximity. Harry still hasn’t registered his legs’ movement, but apparently they’ve decided to take on a life of their own, and go towards the smell. Harry is tankful his body is making up for the lack of brain he apparently has after being greeted by the smell of this stranger, as the more his legs move, the closer he gets to this beautiful creature.

 

"What's the matter, baby?” Harry hadn’t realised he had spoken; his voice unrecognisable in is lusty gravel. The smell intensifies again, hitting Harry hard. _Oh so fucking hard…_

 

A whimper breaks through into Harry’s mind, and Harry can hear the fucking _want_ in his voice, and _oh god_ if he thinks about this any-more he’s going to tear his trousers with his fucking hard on.

 

He blinks when he realises that he’s stood directly in front of the Omega, who he now realises is _tiny_ in comparison to him. Harry’s closeness must shock the Omega just as much as it does him, as the tiny boy steps back. _Man_. He thinks. _With a ruggedly handsome scruff like that, how can he be anything but a man_?

 

Harry notices the short, delicious Omega looking at his legs then, as though assessing their value. _What if he wants to run?_ Harry makes a promise to himself then that he would let him go. No matter what. He would never want to do anything to harm or scare this tiny little being. He decides to test the waters then, knowing that he won’t go through with it if the curvy Omega says no, and so testing his reaction to Harry himself.

 

“Baby, you smell so good.” Curvy is pressed against the wall, looking absolutely delectable as Harry stands above him, looking down. It happens quickly when the beautiful, light crystals lock onto his eyes; a cute frown marring his otherwise flawless face. He tilts his head to the side, almost questioningly, and Harry wants to coo at how fucking _adorable_ he looks right now.

 

Lifting his hand to cradle that adorable face, the frown is transferred over to Harry’s face, as the curvy Omega flinches at his movement. He pauses for a second, before moving, at a slightly slower pace, unsure about why the Omega reacted as he did, but certain that he was gonna kill the fuckers that made his baby feel unsafe.

 

His hand cradles Curvy’s face perfectly, his hand taking up nearly his entire head, as he strokes his thumb across one of those prominent cheekbones. The Omega sighs at the relaxing movement, and closes his eyes as he nuzzles further into Harry’s hand.

 

Harry cannot stop the grin forming on his face, ecstatic that the Omega has accepted him as being a non-threat. He could never hurt this beautiful creation, too in love to do anything but want to cherish this stunning Omega. Harry vows to never make his Omega scared of anything ever again, to protect him from anything and everything, to live every second of his life catering to _this_ Omega. Together, they are: **Alpha and Omega.**

 

Harry is psyching himself up to ask the Omega to come home with him, let him pamper and tend to him through his heat, to look after him. Curvy has other plans. He nuzzles into Harry’s hand, before he drifts his nose down to the skin of Harry’s wrist and inhales deeply, as though trying to get more of Harry’s scent. He releases a moan, and Harry has lost all control of his impulses; his inner Alpha taking control.

 

As Curvy’s eyes snap open, another wave of that _oh so sweet_ smell hits Harry, and all Harry can wonder is how wet this gorgeous Omega is as the strength of the smell refuses to dissipate this time around. The thought has him growling in arousal. He can see the Omega’s tiny mouth open, and Harry takes that as an incentive to kiss him; pulling Curvy’s thin and perfect lips in between his own plump ones.

 

The kiss is literally perfection, as though their mouths were made for each other; and Harry cannot help his wandering hands as they move behind Louis, grabbing at him so that he breaks out of the kiss to gasp into Harry’s mouth. Wanting to hear more of the noises that this creature is pulling out of the air, Harry begins to knead at the cheeks he is holding. He is soon rewarded for his actions, feeling a twitch from the trousers in front of him, as a moan is being released into the space between them.

 

After feeling the reaction that he had provoked, Harry found himself pulling at the belt around the ripped jeans, and pulling the tatty material down. He flips the Omega around as soon as he gets the jeans to his ankles, grabbing hold of the firm and full cheeks, not missing how they filled out his hands perfectly in size. He spreads them open, and has trouble breathing at the intimate sight. _He’s so fucking beautiful_.

 

"Baby. You're so… I mean… Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” Harry manages to choke out, having to let his precious Omega now how he looks to him right now. Unable to stop himself, Harry trails his finger lightly over Curvy’s slick-covered hole. The scent is overpowering now, and Harry seriously just wants to lie in it all day, and not move a muscle. _I wonder what it would taste lik-_

 

The hole is pushed back onto his fingers as Curvy arches his back, having thrown his head back to moan at Harry’s ministrations. Harry’s breath catches in his throat at the action. Unable to resist for any longer, he spins the beautiful man back around as he stands up; steadying the, no unbalanced, Omega from where he’s about to fall, by placing his hands on his hips, as the little one’s hands come up to rest on his chest.

 

The tiny Omega looks up into Harry’s eyes through his soft fringe, his breath hitching as he looks at Harry, who is certain he is giving blue eyes a stare intense enough to burn right through him. It is returned by the Omega however, and so Harry can only be turned on. _Fuck. He affects me so much._

 

Harry, unable to resist such beauty any longer, dips his head down, licking along that bottom lip which is now so tempting to Harry. He asks for access into the warm heat of that mouth, nibbling at the pink skin, before the mouth is opened and Harry is granted permission to enter. After enveloping Harry into the heat of his mouth, the kissing grows heated and passionate, leading Harry to pull away.

 

“Off.” He growls, not waiting for a response, before he himself is pulling off the ripped and worn sneakers from his tiny feet; getting the sopping wet jeans off of his ankles and dropping them to the side, where they make a wet slap sound against the concrete.

 

Finished with pulling his jeans off, Harry looks up and sees Curvy biting his lip, with his head thrown back against the concrete. Harry realises that he’s avoiding looking at Harry on his knees in front of him, and so gets to work an- _oh fuck, maybe not everything about this Omega is tiny._

 

Deciding he doesn’t care, Harry leans forward, lightly gripping the dick in front of him with teasing hands, before leaning forward to start lightly licking at the pre-cum flowing from the tip. The taste is incredible; the smell of arousal from this tiny man getting too much for Harry to handle as he craves more of Curvy.

 

Taking his hand off of the other man, Harry undoes his belt and pulls out his rock hard cock; beginning to stoke himself in pleasure as he looks up at the smaller man, who is watching his mouth on his dick. Harry palms himself at the thought of how tight this man is. How he would feel gripping his cock…

 

Curvy apparently wants more of him, as he grips Harry’s curly locks into a fierce hold that has him growling. He stands up, feeling the arousal of such a tiny man taking control, attaching his lips to the Omega’s, who immediately kisses back with a frenzy.

 

Harry returns his hands to the delicious rear end of the Omega, which is slick covered and wet. A sharp pain in his lip sends a bolt of arousal through him at the electric feeling. Not fully comprehending his actions, the Alpha picks up the petite man in front of him, and drops him down onto his cock.

 

The Omega drops his head forward, unable to deal with the intense pleasure straight away, much like Harry, who has his eyes screwed tight in concentration, in order to stop himself from coming straight away. When the Omega lifts his head, Harry can see the pleasure written on his face, and so beings to thrust upwards into the tight heat that surrounds his cock.

 

Curvy's head drops back down onto his shoulder, as his cock continually rams straight into his prostate with the angle of Harry’s thrust. The Alpha can sense the smaller body getting closer to release, without having been touched. Harry feels pride that he makes his Omega feel this way, and that he doesn’t need to touch him in order to make him feel this wonderful.

 

Curvy lifts his eyes to meet Harry’s, both of them getting lost in each other as Harry continues his relentless pounding into the tiny Omega’s body. The other man’s mouth opens in a silent scream as he begins to come: _hard._ Harry cannot in that moment fathom how glorious his Omega looks like in this moment.

 

The smaller man throws his head back, baring his neck to Harry as he opens his mouth in a silent scream, his entire body clenching around Harry’s length. He picks up his speed, the only thing that enters his mind is the feeling of this Omega around him; the heat of his insides, the tightness surrounding him, and the smell which envelopes him like a blanket. _I am so gone for this guy._

Harry can feel his knot beginning to form; he’s looking directly into the oceanic blue whirlpools that are meeting his own. He’s not focusing on anything other than the heat building up his spine, the blood rushing in his ears, deafening him, and those blue, blue eyes.

 

Harry notices nothing as the Omega’s head drops down onto his shoulder, returning the favour as he brushes his lips across the skin of his neck. He inhales at the other man’s pulse point, where his scent is so strong that Harry’s eyes are rolling back into his head.

 

“Please.” The whisper snapped Harry out of what he was doing, his hips faltering to a stop. Something in that helpless whisper had Harry though, pushing him over the edge; coming hard and fast inside the tiny Omega.

 

It wasn't until the blood was filling his mouth, and his tongue was soothing over a wound that Harry realised what he had done. He freezes as realisation hits him.

 

**Bonded.**


	3. Bond.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do when you've bonded a stranger? Someone your polar opposite?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I would like to apologise HUGELY for the appalling wait. My work load piled up ridiculously, so I had no time to finish this at all. However, all of my work is cleared up and for you lot, I have an enormous mega chapter that is longer than the other two chapters combined in an attempt to placate you. I have a vague idea for the next chapter so it should be with you within a couple weeks (I have to do work on my other fics which I've been neglecting unfortunately) Also, I'm sorry if you hate the chapter but it's important in terms of plot so deal with it (just don't hate me). BUT NIALL IS HERE SO ALL IS WELL AND GOOD IN THE WORLD!! Tell me if you spot any mistakes (: xx

The instant it happened, Louis was a crying, babbling mess. _I’ve just been bonded to an Alpha I don’t even know. How the hell can this be happening? He could be abusive. Of course he’ll be abusive. Anyone would be abusive to you._

“Shhh.” Louis became aware that he had been talking incessantly throughout his mini panic attack; allowing a random stream of words flow from his mouth. He could feel fingers scratching at his scalp gently, making him curl further into the Alpha with the comforting touch.

 

Louis became confused as the Alpha’s knot seemed to go down abnormally fast. Weren’t Alpha knots supposed to take hours to go down? They were supposed to stay inside and lock the two together; Louis was sure that was how it worked. When Curly placed him back on the floor, Louis’ shock set in; leaving him a shaky and trembling mess. It was as the Alpha turned away that realisation hit Louis full fucking smack in the face.

 

_He doesn’t want you._

 

It was that thought alone that led to Louis’ eyes filling with tears as the Alpha began to move away from him. It was that one thought that opened up the floodgates. Louis’ demons attacked him from all sides.

 

_You aren’t good enough. Of course he doesn’t fancy you! He was just looking for a good fuck. He’s probably got his pick of other people, how on earth could he want something like you? You’re vile. Disgusting. Unnatural. You were put on this earth to give pleasure, not get it. You just aid in getting others off, nobody cares about how you feel. Why would they?_

 

“Hey!” Louis snapped his head over to look. Curly was stood there with a frown on his face. _This is it. He’s disappointed. You weren’t good enough. You’re never good enough._ He can feel his eyes wide and staring, yet he can do nothing to stop himself even though he knows he’s going to be punished for it; his body unresponsive and frozen in fear.

 

There’s a frown on the other’s face as he steps forward, his arm moving up as he does so. Louis flinches. It’s not a conscious decision, but one that his body makes for him upon seeing the movement. He looks away; not wanting to see the blow coming towards him, as that makes it so much worse.

 

“Baby,” He hears whispered. _What?_ “Baby, no. I’m not going to hurt you. I _promise._ ” The strain that is audible in the other man’s voice makes Louis look over to him. His voice _sounds_ genuine enough. Then again, who knows? He’s fallen for things like this before.

 

It’s only then that he notices the jeans Curly’s holding, and, feeling a bit sheepish, he makes eye contact with the Alpha. He searches the green whirlpools, and is shocked with his findings. He sees nothing but anguish and remorse, but not for himself, no. It’s more as if he’s feeling it _for_ Louis. With this realisation, Louis nods his head mutely, carefully moving towards the Alpha in fear that he’s misread the emotion, and quickly grabbing the jeans back.

 

Curly gives him a small smile, and Louis feels it through his entire body. _That smile’s for you?_ He can feel heat flooding into his cheeks at the smile that’s seemingly reserved just for him. He starts pulling his jeans over his bare legs, still blushing profusely.

 

Curly turns around once more as he does so, and Louis panics, checking that his jumper is securely pulled down and hadn’t ridden up. He breathes out silently as he realises that his jumper is still hanging down, covering the swell of his rear. He pulls the jeans the rest of the way up before doing up the button and zip.

 

Glancing towards Curly, he can see him studying his shoes that are covered in holes and worn down to the last millimetre. Louis holds his breath as he waits for him to say something, but he gives a subconscious shake of his head, almost as if dismissing his train of thought, before he continues to merely stand there with his back to Louis.

 

Louis frowns at this. _Why doesn’t he just turn round? Doesn’t he want to look at me? Am I that disgusting?_ It’s then that Louis realises that he had turned around to avoid watching Louis put the jeans on, and is probably trying to give him privacy. _That or he just finds you too despicable to even face your direction._

 

He gives a small cough, tentatively seeing if Curly will turn around at the noise. _If he still wants to look at you that is._ He does. Louis could almost sob in relief that him having his back turned was for Louis’ privacy. _Wait, privacy? Why the hell would he want to give you privacy? You aren’t worth such manners, surely?_

 

Louis blinks and realises that his shoes are being held out to him by the Alpha, and so he reaches out to take them from his hand, not wanting him to have to hold them any longer than is necessary. The movement of his arm as he reaches out pulls his muscles, reminding him of the rough session just encountered through the stinging pain in his backside. He winces at the feeling, which is not entirely pleasant.

 

“S’pose it’d have been too much to ask you to ease up wouldn’t it?” He bites back from fully sassing this man. He really doesn’t want to disappoint him more now would he? Curly winces, almost as if he sympathises. _Well isn’t that just a ridiculous thought._ Louis ignores himself, talking to keep the demons out of his head as he pulls his shoes on. “Going in bare, and going in strong.”

 

“Well thank god for the miracle of birth control.” Louis jolts at the words, his body freezing. He’s still looking at the Alpha, seeing the moment the awkwardness drops out of him as he plays with the curls at the back of his head, as his face drops into one of determination and seriousness.

 

Louis turns away, looking anywhere but at the Alpha as he asks “What?” in a tense voice. This lack of eye contact apparently only serves in making him angry, as he repeats the question harshly; “ _What?”_ leaving Louis trying not to cry.

 

His eyes flick up to the other man, whispering his confession into the suddenly tense air. “I’m not on birth control…”

 

His wrist is harshly grabbed as Curly storms down the alleyway to the street, looking around as he does so. _Of course he’s looking around. Who the fuck would want to be seen with you?_ Louis ignores the voice once more, more of his attention on the idea of a baby. He feels a jolt of surprise when he realises that it’s not an unwelcome one necessarily, just… unexpected. He imagines being filled with this Alpha’s pups and his inner Omega fucking shivers with pleasure at doing something to show off his new mate.

 

He feels the loosened grip of the Alpha as he steps away from Louis, effectively snapping him from his thoughts, and then he remembers that the Alpha isn’t too happy about the idea of a pregnancy. _Not with you anyways_. His inner Omega shrivels back up a bit.

 

“Get in the car.” Louis freezes where he is, looking up and down the street, assessing his best escape route. This is a stranger after all, mated or not, they don’t know each other, and Louis could be about to get in the car with a murderer. Something must have given him away, as the Alpha prickled with annoyance and disgust where he stood on the other side of the car looking at Louis. “Get in the fucking car. _Now_.”

 

Louis whimpers in fear as the other man’s Alpha voice takes over, making his over-sensitised in-heat body shiver in need. He sighs silently to himself as he struggles opening the door to the car, un-used the fancy expensive doors that open _up_ rather than out. Knowing what a crime it is to directly disobey your Alpha, he climbs into the passenger seat, only grimacing slightly at getting his slick all over the seat. The Alpha slamming down the door once he climbs in making him follow his grimace with a wince at how forcefully he does so; making the whole car shiver in its wake.

 

Louis looks over the upholstery in the car, seeing how expensive everything around him is; so engrossed he doesn’t even realise the car is travelling until he hears the Alpha’s voice, barking out a command. He looks up hurriedly from where he’s studying the stitching on the seats, terrified that he’s missed his Alpha asking him to do something; he sees the road being eaten up by the car at an alarming pace, before he registers the sound of a phone ringing.

 

Louis remembers the sound from a lifetime ago. Ringing his mates to let them know if he’d be allowed to come over that weekend, calling his dad to tell him how well he’d done in his football match, calling his mum to tell her how well he’d done on the test in class that day. His mind is flooded with past images that he wishes he could erase, but never wanting to lose them.

 

“…some ECPs. It’s an emergency.” Louis was snapped out of his emotional reverie at the abrupt command of the Alpha; so engrossed in his memories that he hadn’t even realised someone had picked up the phone. _Wait, ECPs? Like… the morning after pill?_

 

Louis felt a wrench in his gut. The Alpha was ashamed of him. Why else would he reject the life that would be growing in Louis? Louis wasn’t a good enough Omega, plain and simple. He wasn’t good enough for somebody as perfect as the Alpha who had mated him.

 

He hadn’t even realised that said Alpha was off the phone, until he turned to face Louis, who had been staring at him. The Alpha’s face turned soft as he looked at him as he started speaking to Louis; ever the comforting man that he appeared to be. “Hey,” he soothed, almost as if he was dealing with a fragile and emotional wreck. “It’s okay baby. We’ll get this sorted, okay? You won’t get pregnant, I promise. It’ll all be okay soon yeah? There’s no need to be worried.”

 

It was only then that Louis could feel the giveaway burning of his eyes. That, mixed with the sad and forlorn expression of his companion made Louis cringe, and cower back into his seat in shame, looking back out of the window as he did so. It was only as the car turned a corner that Louis realised he had no fucking clue where they were going; yet he found that he didn’t mind.

 

_Why the fuck are you so miserable and stroppy then, you brat?_

 

Furiously blinking back tears, he tried to oppress once more the voice in his head that seemingly took over every rational thought he’d ever had, and replaced it with the dark and dreary thoughts he dreaded hearing. _You only hate these thoughts because you know they’re true._

 

“What’s wrong?” Louis bit his lip as he turned to look at the worried Alpha, hearing the distress in his voice. He could only imagine how he looked to make an Alpha sound concerned, but then again he always looked like shit. He decided to answer the man honestly.

 

“I’m such a bad Omega.” He whispered. He watched as Curly’s eyes widened, before moving his mouth around words that didn’t seem to want to make themselves known. He decided to carry on, and put the Alpha out of his misery, seeing as he couldn’t seemingly come up with anything that would let Louis down gently; not that he deserved it anyhow. “I’m putting you through all this stress, and I can’t even do anything right. Who the fuck am I? You’re gorgeous, and here I am. What the fuck am I doing? I’m inferior to you, you shouldn’t even have to talk to me, but because of my own stupidity, being out during heat, you’re stuck with me because of this stupid bond.”

 

“Stop.” It was whispered, as if the man felt that he should offer some kind of half-hearted attempt at comfort, but not wanting to disagree with anything that Louis was saying. It spurred on his words.

 

“And I mean, anyone else would’ve been taking suppressants or some kind of birth control to ensure they didn’t get pregnant without discussing it first, and oh god. Are you going to leave me with a kid? I can’t handle that. I have an Alpha, and this morning I didn’t, and now I might have a kid as well who isn’t wanted by its father, and guess what? Mummy isn’t wanted either! And now I have to do the same thing my mother did when her mate ran away and explain to my kid why she doesn’t see daddy; something I swore I would never, ever, put my kid through, and now she’ll grow up without a dad because I couldn’t control my _stupid_ urges, and now-“

 

“Look will you just shut up!” Louis whimpered, feeling the testosterone seep into his bones, making him warm all over as the air trembled with the volume of the Alpha’s voice, and the aggression taken out on the steering wheel where he slammed it in anger. _You’ve done it again. Messed it up. He won’t stand for you now. He’ll beat that right out of you. You’d have thought you’d have learnt to keep your mouth shut from the first time._

Louis bit his lip, looking down at his lap; unable to face the wrath of the powerful man sat next to him. His body was buzzing of its own accord; a tingling sensation all over. Louis knotted his fingers together in a painful embrace in order to punish himself, pushing back the tears in his eyes that had formed of fear, before the real punishment began.

 

He was surprised at the words that Curly offered after a brief moment of contemplative silence. “I'm sorry little one. I just… Look, I shouldn't have shouted, okay? I'm sorry.”

 

Louis was about to reply. About to tell him how fine it was and that he was ready to accept whatever punishment was thrown his way, but his body had other ideas. The apology of the Alpha seemed to have his nerve endings tingling, and it was only then that he remembered.

 

 

He knew that he’d be begging to be fucked in a short period of time, his brain already beginning to become cloudy and aroused. The slick had started forming, yet it hadn’t started leaking out of him yet, thank fuck. His cock twitched slightly in his pants, and Louis was beginning his mind not to imagine how good it had felt to have the Curly headed stranger pounding inside of him. Maybe not so much a stranger anymore. Which reminded him.

 

“Louis.” His breath seemed to have been almost lost somehow; probably all of the effort he is putting into not getting aroused or thinking about the _situation_ , leaving his speech energy weak. He wasn’t even sure that the Alpha had heard him.

 

“What was that baby?” _Thought not._

 

“Louis.” Pulling himself together, to avoid another burst of anger, he managed to gain enough energy to speak a bit louder; even going as far as to elaborate. “It… It’s my name.” Feeling stupid as he said it. _Well of course it’s your bloody name, he’s not thick you fucking idiot. He probably figured out as much already._

 

"You have a beautiful name baby.” And oh god, the things that praise did to him in his heat-state. “I’m Harry.” Louis fit his mouth around the word, unable to contain the joy the name brought to him. Suddenly, there was fire at his nerve endings, jolting through him in a shock of arousal. _Clamp it down, clamp it down._

 

“Bit backwards ain’t it? We learnt names after we bonded.” The half chuckle that is made gives away that the Alpha is proud of saying something he supposes funny, even though Louis could probably come up with better one-liners in his sleep. He still laughs however, a gasp of air out, that goes to turn into a groan of disapproval. However, the floodgates seemingly break then, and the moan that leaves his mouth is pure sex.

 

“Okay sweetheart, listen to me,” And really, how could he _not_? The man – _Harry you twat –_ had the most luxurious voice. Throaty, but at the same time it washed over you soothingly. The problem was, it was washing over Louis _too_ much, the authority in it triggering his heat even more strongly.“Listen to me. You're still in your heat, and we need to get you through this, okay?”

 

  1. His mind screamed it before his body could comprehend. He whimpered and shrank into his seat. Despite his looming heat, he knew that he couldn’t do that again. Couldn’t let _Harry_ do that again. Harry couldn’t find out what he really was.



 

"Louis, baby. It's okay.” Harry’s calm voice soothed his stress quickly. “I’m not going to do anything, I promise. But I need your address.” _What._ Louis froze in his seat once more. _How can he not tell you’re homeless?_ _Is he blind? Can he not smell? What? Why does he want your address anyway?_ “Love, I’m not going to do anything, but we need to get your toys that you use to help you through heats sweetie.” _What’s with the fucking pet names? Is my heat that fucking strong? All he can think about is fucking me, he can’t even tell that I’m homeless._

 

Louis tried to clear his mind slightly, trying to make sense of the Alpha. _Wait. Toys? You can get those for heat? What the hell are they? How can they help you get through heat?_ Louis stopped his thoughts as the car slowed to a stop, needing to answer the Alpha so that he didn’t piss him off.

 

“I don’t have any.” He schooled his voice into an obedient voice, not wanting the Alpha to be annoyed more than he probably already was after the long wait for Louis’ reply. There was probably no point. He was already pissed at Louis. _Not like you deserve better._

 

“What do you mean?” _Told you._ Louis started shaking at the tone of voice Harry had used, “Do you find someone to help you? Is that what you’re saying?” Louis was fully trembling now. _Well done you. Weak. You’ve angered him. He thinks you’ve fucked other Alpha’s over as well. He’s mad. You failure. Less than an hour and you’ve pissed off your Alpha._

 

“N-No. I-I just m-meant that I use my fin-fingers.” And- _wow did you really just say that?_ Louis blushed at the information he had just revealed. Now his Alpha was probably thinking of him with his hand between his legs, and that did stuff to his highly strung body.

 

“Okay baby.” Louis’ eyes widened at the Alpha’s aroused voice. “I’ll get you something to make it better okay?” Louis’ body trembled with the huskiness of Harry’s voice, the arousal painted throughout it as clearly as if it was stamped onto his forehead.

 

Louis could feel his body submit. His mind going blank as his body gave up fighting heat. He wasn’t even aware of the car stopping until he felt a breeze around him where his door had been opened. Whilst the air cooled his heated body, he was interested more in the heat radiating off of a body, craving the sensations that the touch would bring. Feeling the heat, he practically threw himself on top of the source; wrapping his legs around a waist, gripping the forearms tightly, his nails digging into the well-built muscle of bicep.

 

Feeling hands grab him from behind, he increased pelvic movement as he felt the tell-tale wetness, grinding furiously into the hip he appeared to be perched on. Feeling his body respond eagerly, he moaned sinfully from where his head was buried into the crook of a neck, finally gaining some relief from the friction his circulating hips had found.

 

He could feel a slight breeze as well as a slight swaying motion, as if he were moving. He didn’t focus on such trivial matters however, too intense in his grinding to really figure out anything else. Judging by the small curse words that appeared into the air almost absent minded in their nature, Louis could recognise that he had in fact jumped onto the hip of Harry. Small things. At least it wasn’t a serial killer.

 

Louis was so engrossed in his grinding, that he was startled out of his hip thrusting when Harry exclaimed “Niall!” apparently from nowhere. He started up again as he peeked through a gap in his fringe to see what all of the commotion was about, immediate panic seeping through to him once he registered the new scent and face of a blonde… _Hold up is he a hybrid?!_

 

Whimpering in fear that this was a competitor for his Harry, Louis hid his face back into Harry’s neck and sped up his hips. The rumble of Harry’s voice trembled through him, vibrating through to Louis dick even through the two layers of clothing they were both wearing.

 

Louis was then shifted, providing friction that Louis was not aware he needed until it occurred. His instantaneous reaction kicking in as he brought his hands to tangle in the male’s hair as he gasped in pleasure. Louis could feel moving again before being deposited down onto something soft. He tried to keep his limbs wrapped firmly around the other man, which only resulted in a disapproving growl in his ear, forcing him to let go.

 

After staring after Harry’s retreating back, watching until him and the little blond disappeared around the corner. Louis felt a flare of jealousy, but his heat blanked out his mind. Hearing the clearing of a throat, Louis looked up to see both men back in the room, with the blonde – _Neil?_ – looking away awkwardly, and Harry staring down at him with smouldering eyes. Looking down at himself, Louis could see that he had begun to subconsciously palm himself through his jeans. He blushed heavily, wondering when he’d started relieving himself and how long his Alpha had been there to witness it.

 

Looking up, he caught Harry’s eye and he smiled dopily. His eyes flitted over Harry’s features, following the small hairs of his eyebrows, his thick eyelashes framing those beautiful emeralds, before following the line of his strong and powerful jaw. Looking at Harry’s plump lips, Louis couldn’t help but lick his lips, wanting to capture them between his own and lick all of his taste into his own mouth. Louis then belatedly realised that the Alpha’s mouth was in fact moving as he spoke.

 

The words wouldn’t register with Louis’ brain, taking up residence in the air floating around him as his mind absorbed pictures of Harry’s face as he stared up at him dumbly. He tilted his head to the side, conveying to the Alpha his confusion as he continued to stare at the other man’s face. The exasperated noise from Harry made him stop as the taller man ran his hand through his hair, wanting to listen to what Harry was saying so he could be a good Omega and his Alpha could reward him.

 

“You want to make me happy yes?” Louis nodded as Harry spoke slowly and loudly, as if speaking to a child, obviously aware of Louis’ heat state making him spacey and out of it. “Well darling, it will make me happy if you take this okay?” Louis nodded again, wanting to please his Alpha in order to be rewarded. _No! That’s not what we want, remember? He can’t look at you!_

 

Pushing down his thoughts, Louis opened his mouth, waiting for Harry to give him whatever it was he had in his hand, unable to find the energy to move his arms to reach for it. The pill being placed in his mouth, Louis sipped on the water that was brought to his lips, swallowing it down.

 

He could hear the other man speaking, but Louis was focused more on the face of the man in front of him; the rumble of his voice vibrating the air around them, enticing Louis way more. Harry turned to face him and Louis whined, loud and high pitched, leaving Harry to chuckle deeply.

 

“C’mon babe. Let’s get you upstairs.” The Alpha went to pick up Louis, who went willingly. Louis nuzzled into the warmth of the Alpha’s chest, sighing in his content of being in the Alpha’s strong muscular arms.

 

Breathing in, Louis’ senses are overwhelmed with the Harry; his scent triggering past the last of those defences Louis put up, his heat completely in charge of his body. This is confirmed when Louis’ lips start to trail up and down Harry’s neck, the Alpha in question breathing harder in arousal.

 

When Harry dipped down to lay Louis on a bed – _and when did you even get into the bedroom?_ – Louis took full advantage, as the Omega entangled his fingers in the other’s hair, pulling him down to attach their lips. His hands were scrabbling over the Alpha’s shirt; who took hold of Louis’ wrists, holding them above his head on the mattress to keep him still. Their tongues entwined, Harry began slow grinding circles against Louis. The Omega felt more of his slick pumping out; whining a desperate “Please!” for the Alpha to give him more.

 

Rather than the desired effect however, the Alpha pulled away to look at Louis in the eye. This only aroused Louis further, as he took in the wide, dilated pupils of the Alpha, and the straining hard length against his trousers, and the sight of his chest; exposed by the first few buttons that Louis had managed to undo. Seeing the inked chest broke something in the moment for Louis, who whined loud and pathetic.

 

The Alpha was by the door in a second, leaving Louis feeling exposed and vulnerable in the absence of the heat from the body previously on top of him. Rolling over onto his stomach, Louis ground down his hips into the mattress, maintaining eye contact with the Alpha at the door as he did so. Louis could see the restraint in the Alpha’s eyes slowly breaking; so of course, naturally, that’s when the doorbell decides that now would be a good time to break the tension and bring him to his senses.

 

“Baby. I can’t hurt you again okay?” Louis was shaking his head whilst the Alpha was still speaking, the Alpha in question barking out a “Let me finish.” that effectively silenced Louis. “A friend of mine has brought you something that will help you through your heat, okay?” Louis didn’t like that idea. In fact, Louis hated that idea. As if he could read Louis’ mind, the Alpha replied “I know baby. I know it’s not what you need, but it’s better than nothing okay?”

 

“Please.” Louis whispered, hoping that the Alpha’s resolve would just, quite frankly, fuck off.

 

“I can’t.” The whispered response made Louis cry out in frustration and upset; needing the Alpha desperately. “You want to please me sweetheart, don’t you?” _Oh fuck yes please Alpha_. “Well darling, if you can manage to get through this heat without me, that will please me very much.” _Say what now?_

 

“Louis darling, I promise that if you get through this heat without me, then I will be so pleased. I’ll be so pleased, that I will reward you however you want.” _Don’t tease me like this. Fucking pet names and no sex. That reward will be fucking myself into oblivion on your cock I swear to god._ “Does that sound good to you?” _Well, however I want very much means sex so yes, yes please_.

 

Louis rolled onto his back again, tearing at the button and yanking the zip before he froze. Harry was still in the room and… was he even allowed to please himself at all? Or was it just sex with Harry that was banned? Desperately, he looked to Harry for guidance.

 

Louis held his breath as Harry walked over to him, before he leant down to press his soft, plump lips to Louis’ forehead. Louis arched his back down, his head leaning into the pressure as he closed his eyes, sighing in content, praying that this was the Alpha breaking his own rule. Feeling more pressure on his wrist, Louis felt a thrill of excitement as his breath got caught in his throat; the other man moving Louis’ hand down to the waistband of his undone jeans.

 

Harry’s head continued to push Louis’ down further, past the barrier of his jeans, and immediately to hit his unclothed cock. Louis moaned at the erotic nature of what was happening, and that Harry was allowing his to do this, leaving Louis with no control over any of the pleasure he received. As Harry just allowed his hand to sit atop of Louis’, the Omega decided to give the younger a show, palming at himself freely.

 

The doorbell went once more, leading to Harry running away back to the door in its wake, leaving Louis cursing the bloody thing. _Isn’t it better this way? Isn’t it better he doesn’t find out?_

 

“Baby, that’s Nick with what you need to help you through heat, okay? He’s going to bring the bag up to you and after your heat is over we can talk, okay?” At the mention of another man, Louis felt jealousy rise up in him like lava. However, pushing down the jealousy, along with the feeling of wanting to jump this man’s bones, he nodded; grateful at this man’s restraint on his behalf. _Who said it was for you? Who’s to say he just doesn’t want you, and is just trying to let you down gently?_

 

Louis pushed away the horrible thoughts as the Alpha gave a sad smile, before fleeing downstairs. Louis silenced his own panting breaths as he heard voices; the tell-tale voice of his Alpha cutting through all else as he began palming himself once more. His Alpha had promised a reward if he was good, and he was being good by not running downstairs and fucking himself fully on his Alpha’s cock right now.

 

He held his breath. Was that… _footsteps_? Louis writhed on the bed a bit, ensuring that he would be splayed out for his Alpha when he entered. He had yet to shed any of his clothes, and hoped the Alpha would do that part for him.

 

Hearing footsteps approach the door, Louis began to writhe around more. _He came back? He said he was going to reward you if you did this alone? Maybe he’s coming to watch._ Whatever the reason, Louis was happy that his mate was returning to him in his time of need. _No. Not happy remember._ As the footsteps got closer, the scent that went with them started to make itself known. Louis scrunched up his nose in distaste. Not his Alpha then.

 

As a tall quiffed man entered the room. Louis realised that this was the man he’d seen outside the building before, having a cigarette. Upon this closer inspection on the man, Louis realised that he definitely wasn’t an Alpha, but was a Beta. With this knowledge, Louis knew that the lanky man didn’t hold a hope in hell with his Alpha.

 

_Where the hell did that come from Tommo?_

 

And honestly Louis couldn’t explain the sudden streak of possessiveness that had run through him at the thought of the Beta attempting to woo the gorgeous Harry. The Beta looked at Louis without even attempting to hide his disgust, instead deciding to openly look at the half naked Omega with a grimace on his face.

 

“Should I even ask?”

 

~~~

 

As soon as Harry came down from whatever the hell sort of sex crazed satanic force that was possessing him, the first thing that he did was panic. _Well, let’s be real now, he just bonded to a random Omega all because he couldn't control his urges._ The random Omega in question was now whimpering slightly as Harry's knot remained swollen inside of him.

 

“Why didn't you listen? You should have stopped. Why didn't you stop? We’re bonded. Oh my god, we’re bonded and you're going to reject me.” The Omega was full on sobbing now, a constant stream of panicked words leaving his mouth; his legs still wrapped around Harry, and his head buried into the crook of Harry’s neck whilst his hands rested limply on Harry's chest.

 

“Shhh.” Harry cards his fingers through the back of the stressed Omega’s hair, his inner Alpha instincts kicking in. All Harry can feel is an overwhelming need to take care of his Omega; able to feel the tension and fear radiating off of the tiny body curling into him.

 

The shock and stress of the situation kicked Harry’s hormones and his knot seems to get the idea that now is not the time to be locking the two men together. After noticing his knot getting significantly smaller incredibly quickly, as the adrenaline kick started his other instincts to not remain inside the other, the younger man decided to lift the Omega off of his length, and place his dainty feet back onto the floor.

 

After pulling up his own pants and trousers, he looked over to where Curvy’s jeans were thrown. Lifting them up, there is a smaller dark grey patch of ground, where the moisture from the jeans has seeped into the concrete. Harry grins to himself smugly as he imagines just how turned on his Omega must’ve been to produce this much slick. Turned on, because of _him_.

 

Feeling smug, Harry turns round with the jeans still in his hands, and finds something which makes his stomach lurch in horror. The tiny Omega was shaking slightly where he stood, as though feeling overcome. Harry could tell that this overwhelming feeling was not something to do with the pleasure of what they just did, as the tears in his eyes told Harry that Curvy was battling with some internal thoughts.

 

_What if it was about you? What if you aren’t even a good enough Alpha to keep him satisfied? He’s better than you and he knows it. Didn’t even want to be bonded to you, and now he’s crying because he is._

“Hey.” Harry’s voice came out louder than intended, making the Omega look towards him worriedly. The fast movement of the man’s head nearly gives _Harry_ whiplash. He frowns at the wide eyed stare of the Omega, wondering what’s made him so nervous. He feels angry just thinking about it.

 

He can feel the frown on his face, and yet there is nothing he can do about it. Harry ignores it, in favour of stepping towards his beauty. He holds out the arm with the jeans in, in order to give them back to the startled looking Omega.

 

As he goes to hand over the jeans, Curvy flinches, making Harry balk immediately. He’s one of them. The fuckers who hurt this precious creation. He’s one of them. Before, he was flinching out of habit, because of a fear that had already been cast over him; this time, the flinch is still out of fear, but it’s a fear of Harry. He feels sick. As though somebody has punched him in the gut.

 

“Baby,” He whispers, his eyes filling with tears as he does so. “Baby, no. I’m not going to hurt you. I _promise_.” The Omega looks over to him, tears in his own eyes, but after briefly assessing Harry, he nods once silently; a small movement of the head to let him know that he believes him as he cautiously moves to take the jeans from Harry. Harry gives a small smile as Curvy moves back, blushing slightly as he starts pulling his jeans up over his legs.

 

Turning around in order to give him some more privacy, Harry goes to pick up his shoes, noticing now that the Vans the Omega was wearing are hole-filled, with the soles worn to almost nothing. He frowns, before putting the state of the shoes down to being well loved and worn often. He turns back around when he hears a gentle cough, signifying that he was allowed to turn back around; he does so, handing over the shoes as he does. Curvy reaches out to take the shoes from his hand, grimacing as he does so.

 

“S’pose it’d have been too much to ask you to ease up wouldn’t it?” He asks, as he pulls the shoes over his bare feet. Harry winced apologetically. “Going in bare, and going in strong.”

 

“Well thank god for the miracle of birth control.” Harry laughs awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. Slight movement from Curvy catches his attention. Looking up at him, Harry could see that he had frozen, his skin looking pale and his eyes staring widely back at Harry. He doesn’t know what this means, but the hairs at the back of his neck are on end.

 

“What?” He asks, and the Omega turns away. Glancing at anything other than Harry as his eyes dart about; something which really pisses him off. “ _What_?” He asks, this time more firm and loud. The Omega looks over at Harry, his gaze flicking around Harry’s face, as if trying to gauge a reaction.

 

“I’m not on birth control…” He whispers. Harry thinks that he might just be sick.

 

However turned on he may have been at the thought of the Omega being pregnant, the thought of him having a child is ludicrous at this moment of his life. He doesn’t even _know_ the fucking Omega, why is he going to have a _baby_ with him? The proud Alpha feeling running through his blood gets pushed down as he tries to think logically. Being pregnant may just ruin this Omega. He’s too skinny to be carrying a child; so much so that it would be damaging to the Omega. His precious Curvy. Hurt. Because of a baby? No fucking way. He has to do anything he can to protect his Curvy.

 

It’s with this thought that Harry grabs the Omega’s wrist, pulling him down the alleyway to the street. After looking to see if anyone was there, fans _really_ wouldn’t be ideal at this moment, Harry pulls the Omega over to his car on the other side of the street. He’s met with a slight resistance from the other, but he merely squeezes on the wrist harder, making the man speed up his pace. He lets go of the wrist in his hand as he reaches the other side of the street.

 

“Get in the car.” Harry states, walking around to the other side of the car to drive. As he reached the driver’s side, he looked over to the other side of the car, where the tiny Omega was making no attempts to move at all, let alone get into the car. The only movement at Harry could see out of him was the frantic to-ing and fro-ing of his eyes, as though trying to assess his best escape route. Harry bristled at the thought. “Get in the fucking car.” He hisses at the man, “ _Now_.” His Alpha voice takes over, and the Omega whimpered in fear and longing, his heat affecting his body, and making him all the more sensitive to the Alpha’s command.

 

He followed the order though, scrambling with the door before clambering into the car, Harry also climbing in. He slammed his door, making Curvy wince with the brute force of it, before he rammed the keys into the ignition, and set off at a fast speed in the direction of his apartment.

 

Turning on the voice recognition in his car, he all but growled “Call Niall.” Before the car was calling him. The phone rang once, twice, three times, and continued ringing for what felt to Harry like hours. He was about to give up and ring somebody else when the ringing stopped, and the fumbling of what sounded like hands trying to hold the phone properly was heard in the car. He wasted no time.

 

“Niall,” Harry all but growled, desperation leaking into his voice as he began to panic at the thought of having gotten this Omega _pregnant_. It was a stressful enough situation without having to add to the thought of a baby to the mix.

 

“Harry? Hey man, what’s up? You coming for a drink late-“ Harry cut him off, not having the time to faff with unnecessary information.

 

“Niall. No time. Are you working right now?” He rushed out.

 

“Um, no. I start at eight. Why’d you ask? You okay?” The concern from the blonde haired Irishman would’ve been welcome at any other time, but right now it was _wasting_ time.

 

“Fine. Listen, I need you to meet me at my flat now. I need you to pick up some ECPs. It’s an emergency.” Harry could hear the strain in his own voice, and so God alone knows what Niall was thinking.

 

“I’m on my way.” And honestly Harry could kiss him. “One question.”

 

“What?” Harry asked.

 

“What the hell is an ECP and where do I get one?” The Irishman sounded so monotone whilst asking that Harry would’ve laughed at any other moment; but now was not the time.

 

“Chemist.” Was the short answer.

 

“Be with you in five!” And with that, he hung up, and Harry could not be more thankful for Niall’s discretion and lack of judgement than in this moment. Looking across at the passenger seat, Harry saw big blue eyes, concerned, and filled with tears. His heart broke.

 

“Hey,” He soothed. “It’s okay baby. We’ll get this sorted, okay? You won’t get pregnant, I promise. It’ll all be okay soon yeah? There’s no need to be worried.”

 

The man in the passenger seat looked away, obviously ashamed. Harry didn’t understand. Why would he be ashamed of something he couldn’t control? If this was anyone’s fault, it was surely Harry’s. The Omega didn't _smell_ pregnant… Yet. Christ he needed to hurry if he wanted to get back to the flat and get the drugs from Niall.

 

Looking over, Harry saw the worried expression on the Omega’s face. _He looks like a kid who’s done something they shouldn’t have, waiting for their parents to shout at them._ Ignoring the flush of warmth Harry felt at the idea of the Omega calling him Daddy, Harry pressed on.

 

“What’s wrong?” Harry was gonna hurt whoever made this sweet little thing look so upset. He just wasn’t sure he wanted to hear the answer to his question, in case it was him.

 

The small Omega turned to look at Harry, biting his lip all the while in a way that looked painful. “I’m such a bad Omega.” Harry’s eyes widened as he fish mouthed desperately for some kind of response. The Omega merely took that as an agreement to his words, and carried on. “I’m putting you through all this stress, and I can’t even do anything right. Who the fuck am I? You’re gorgeous, and here I am. What the fuck am I doing? I’m inferior to you, you shouldn’t even have to talk to me, but because of my own stupidity, being out during heat, you’re stuck with me until we can break the bond.”

 

“Stop.” Harry couldn’t even find it in him to use him Alpha voice. Too upset with the words coming out of the Omega’s mouth to think.

 

It went unheard though, as he didn’t even stop properly for breath. “And I mean, anyone else would’ve been taking suppressants or some kind of birth control to ensure they didn’t get pregnant without discussing it first, and oh god. Are you going to leave me with a kid? I can’t handle that. I have an Alpha, and this morning I didn’t, and now I might have a kid as well who isn’t wanted by its father, and guess what? Mummy isn’t wanted either! And now I have to do the same thing my mother did when her mate ran away and explain to my kid why she doesn’t see daddy; something I swore I would never, ever, put my kid through, and now she’ll grow up without a dad because I couldn’t control my _stupid_ urges, and now-“

 

“Look will you just shut up!” Harry roared, slamming his hand down onto the steering wheel, effectively silencing the Omega; who whimpered in his seat, before turning his head to look at his lap, his fingers tangling with themselves. The boy was biting his lip, as though attempting not to cry as his eyes were averted down at his fingers, which were knotting painfully with themselves.

 

Harry sighed, knowing he shouldn't have been so harsh on the tiny Omega

 

“I'm sorry little one. I just… Look, I shouldn't have shouted, okay? I'm sorry.” His inner Alpha was screaming at him to enfold this tiny man into his arms and comfort him; comfort his _mate_.

 

He shook his head, but Curvy seemed to be thrilled with even the tiny comfort the Alpha was offering. _Oh shit, his heat._ In the heat of the moment, _and honestly he needs to stop with these fucking puns_ , Harry had forgotten all about the poor Omega’s situation.

 

_How the fuck am I supposed to help him through this? After what I've just done. I can't hurt him anymore. I won't do it._

Harry was sure of that one thing. It wasn't that he didn't want to help him through his heat, _god I want_ to, but he knew that the tiny man would be scared of doing anything with him. He would not do anything to the Omega until he trusted him.

 

"Louis."

 

It was barely a whisper, but in the silence of the car, Harry heard it.

 

“What was that baby?” Harry asked, unsure of what the Omega was trying to tell him.

 

“Louis.” It was a bit louder this time, although he still sounded unsure of whether he was allowed to speak or not after Harry's outburst. “It… It’s my name.” And Harry was sure that nothing on earth would ever sound as good as that name ever again.

 

“You have a beautiful name baby.” The Omega preened. “I’m Harry.” Looking over to the passenger side, he could see Louis mouthing his name silently, as though testing out how the name felt on his tongue. There was a ghost of a smile on the man’s lips, and Harry was determined to keep it there.

 

“Bit backwards ain’t it? We learnt names after we bonded.” He gives a half chuckle; knowing it was a shit joke, but the tension after his outburst was strong, and so Harry needed to ease it someway. Louis laughed slightly, breath getting caught in his throat and turning into a moan halfway as he did. _Shit_.

 

“Okay sweetheart, listen to me,” and he was. _Such an obedient little Omega…_ “Listen to me. You're still in your heat, and we need to get you through this, okay?” The Omega, _his name is Louis_ , he reminded himself, whimpered as he shrank back into his car seat, further away from Harry. And if that didn't just break Harry's heart, then he had none. His inner Alpha was screaming how wrong this was, and that his Omega shouldn't fear him. _And yet he does._

 

"Louis, baby. It's okay.” His breath hitched as Harry's soothing voice washed over him. “I'm not going to do anything, I promise. But I need your address.” The Omega had quickly gone back to being stiff and uncomfortable. “Love, I'm not going to do anything, but we need to get your toys that you use to help you through heats sweetie.” The pet names just kept rolling off of his tongue, his Alpha desperate to relax his mate.

 

Louis stayed quiet, and Harry waited patiently, slowing the car down as he approached a red light. He was just lucky to not have had any trouble with press cars, or cars at all for that matter; there were hardly any cars around. As the light turned green, Harry was prepared to ask again, but he heard a timid little voice coming from Louis as he said, “I don't have any.”

 

Harry frowned at that. Did he usually get other Alpha’s to help him through heat? Harry was bristling now, pissed at the thought of someone else touching _his_ Louis. He had to know though, so he asked, “What do you mean? Do you find someone to help you? Is that what you're saying?”

 

Harry hadn't meant to let his possessive feeling get the better of him, but the Omega was shaking as he replied, “N-No. I-I just m-meant that I use my fin-fingers.” Harry was extraordinarily turned on at the thought of this tight Omega pumping his fingers between his legs. His knuckles had turned white from how tightly he was gripping onto the steering wheel.

 

“Okay baby.” He choked out, arousal overtaking his entire body. “I'll get you something to make it better okay?”

 

The arousal in Harry's voice was clear, and so it shouldn't have been a shock when Louis’ body began to tremble violently. Harry looked across and saw the blown wide pupils that had made him loose control earlier, and forced himself to look away. They were approaching his building now, and _thank fuck_ , because Louis had just started to palm himself violently through his filthy jeans.

 

“Fuck.” Harry growled as he parked the car, throwing open his door as he pulled the keys out of the ignition. He marched round to the other side of the car, praying to the gods above that he could control himself this time round.

 

He practically tore the door off its hinges, the roughness he uses to open the door not at all phasing the horny Omega in the car seat, who pounced onto Harry the second the door was open. His legs wrapped themselves around Harry’s waist as he buried his head into the crook of the Alpha’s neck, his nails digging into Harry’s biceps from how hard he was clinging onto him.

 

Harry couldn’t concentrate on the pain of the Omega gripping onto him too tightly, as all he could smell was the arousal of the beautiful man in his arms. Tensing, he brought his hands up to hold underneath the Omega’s behind in order to stop him from slipping. _Bad move Styles_.

 

The needy man took this as a sign to start grinding himself into Harry’s hip, making circular motions against the Alpha, as he rutted against him in the hope of getting some friction. He obviously had found some, as he let out a loud moan, directly into Harry’s ear. _Dear God, if resisting him in the car was difficult…_

 

Locking the car door behind them, Harry rushed over to the lift located in the underground carpark, thankful that for once something could go right for him, as the doors opened straight away without having to wait for the lift to arrive. Stepping inside, he pressed the button for the top floor, leading to the penthouse suite.

 

Harry had lost how many lift announced that they had finally made it to the top floor of the building. Harry closed his eyes and sent a silent prayer to whatever god were helping him not lose his cool right not.

 

As the lift opened, Harry could see the small lad outside his front door, phone in hand, as well as a white paper bag from the chemist. The lad was stood with his back to the lift, clearly agitated as his blue eyes were focused onto his phone, obviously waiting for updates on Harry’s situation.

 

“Niall!” Harry had never been so pleased to see the boy in his life. Niall was a Beta who lived just round the corner from Harry. He had brown hair originally, but chose to dye it blonde. However, his original hair colour was given away by the two furry brown ears peeking out of his bleached mane.

 

Said boy lifted his head and turned at Harry’s voice, eyes widening once he saw the bundle in his arms that was grinding into him at a ferocious pace. Louis was whimpering into his ear; becoming more and more needy as time passed. Harry could already feel his self-control slipping. He should probably have another Alpha here to hold him back as a Beta wouldn’t do.

 

_No!_ Harry growled the second the thought occurred to him. _Another Alpha would try and take his Omega. Would try and claim him as his own._

 

Harry suppressed his thoughts.

 

“Niall. Call Nick, tell him that he needs to come round here straight away and bring something to help Omega’s through their heats. Tell him I’ll pay him when he gets here.” Niall nodded, needing to ask some serious questions, but not wanting to question Harry whilst he was in a mood as shitty as this.

 

Harry shifted the boy in his arms onto his right hip, giving the boy more friction that had him gasping and gripping his hair tightly. Harry closed his eyes tightly, as the sensation went straight to his dick.

 

He kicked the front door open once the key was inside, having no free arms and needing to get this Omega the ECPs sooner rather than later. Hating to admit it to himself, having the Omega plastered to himself was leaving him with no control. As he tried to gently deposit him onto the sofa however, the Omega clung onto him like a lifeline. Having a hard enough time trying to control himself, Harry growled in his ear lowly as a warning, resulting in a quick removal of the vice like limbs.

 

Harry flounced off to the kitchen whilst Niall followed, on the phone to Nick, speaking as quickly and efficiently as the Alpha had ever heard him talk. Reaching up to his cupboards, Harry took down a glass, before walking over to his fridge and taking out the bottle of water, before he poured a glass. Walking over to Niall he could see the box of pills that the other man had bought held out towards him.

 

Shooting the hybrid a thankful smile, Harry grabbed the box of pills held out towards him. Popping open the packet, he takes one of the tiny pills out, and walks back into the living room, Niall right behind him, with the water and pill. Upon entering the living room, Harry literally freezes in his tracks as he takes sight of Louis on the sofa.

 

The boy is literally sat with his legs spread, heel of his hand digging into his crotch, as his head is dropped to the back of the sofa; eyes closed. Realising that watching him do this borders on voyeurism, Harry clears his throat awkwardly. Louis looked up at him, before looking down at himself and blushing profusely as if he hadn’t planned to get off in his living room.

 

“So listen, Lou, you need to take these before there’s any surprises nine months down the line yeah? I think we’re both in agreement that we aren’t ready to leap to that kind of commitment. Hell we’re bonded. We weren’t even ready for that commitment. Still aren’t if you ask me.” A sharp elbow brought him out of his ramblings. Harry looked up to look at Niall, who looked like he was trying to stop a laugh bubbling up. As he looked back over to the smaller man, he could see his head tilted in confusion as his eyes stared vacantly at Harry’s face.

 

Harry huffed as he realised that getting through to Louis wouldn’t be plain sailing; hell it was a miracle the boy hadn’t 100% succumbed to his heat yet. He ran his hand through his hair, messing up the perfectly coiffed style; it was by far the least important thing on his mind right now. Looking at the Omega, Harry had a plan for how he would get him to take the damn drug.

 

“You want to make me happy yes?” Louis nodded his head quickly, his heat making him agreeable in order to get what he needed. “Well darling, it will make me happy if you take this okay?”

 

Louis’ eyes were blown wide, yet unseeing. It was with complete and utter trust that he opened his mouth and waited for Harry to give him the pill. Harry swallowed hard, wondering just how often this blind trust had been abused. Placing the pill on Louis’ tongue, he brought the glass of water up to the thin dry lips of the Omega, who swallowed quickly. Harry couldn’t take his eyes of the movement of Louis’ throat muscles working, imaging what that would feel like…

 

“Harry!” Harry blinked, looking up to see Niall looking at him worriedly. He shook his head in order to clear it of his thoughts, knowing they would be a distraction and leave him unable to stop himself from doing something unadvisable.

 

“Sorry.” He mumbled, blushing slightly at his wandering thoughts as Niall raised a sceptical eyebrow at him, knowing from his reaction exactly what it was he was thinking of.

 

Harry put the glass of water down on the coffee table behind him, turning to face his pretty Omega; finally able to focus on him more now that the immediate threat of children had been taken care of. The second emerald met sapphire, Louis whined; high and unwavering in the back of his throat. Undoubtedly the cutest thing he had ever heard, Harry chuckled at his baby’s desperation.

 

“C’mon babe. Let’s get you upstairs.” Hooking his arms underneath the small Omega’s legs, and wrapping an arm for support around his lower back, Harry gently lifts the tiny man up, smiling as he easily goes with him, wrapping his arms around the taller man’s neck.

 

Louis nuzzled into Harry’s chest as he ascended the stairs; he could hear the sigh of content from the man in his arms, who had begun to send vibrations through his chest. Almost as if he was… _Wait, is he purring?_

 

The feeling of lips trailing up and down his neck stopped his thoughts about that, instead creating a tightening in his trousers. His breathing becoming laboured, Harry walked to the bedroom door and pushed it open with his hip; hurrying to get to the bed as Louis’ ministrations became too much to handle.

 

Stooping down to let Louis down onto the bed gently, the Alpha felt fingers entangling in his hair as the older man joined their lips. Feeling hands undoing the buttons on his shirt, Harry felt an urge of dominance overcome him as he pinned the Omega’s wrists above his head; grinding him down against the mattress. The smell of sweet slick filled the air between the two men, only serving to make them hungrier for each other.

 

“Please!” Harry stopped. Holding Louis’ wrists in his hands, he looked down at the man, desperation written over every pore. His pupils were dilated and dark, his eyes open and pleading with him as his wrists were held above his head. Harry’s eyes travelled hungrily down the lean body laid out in front of him, his dirty and rugged clothes doing nothing to dampen this creature’s beauty.

 

Gulping as he looked at the man beneath him, Harry swallowed every single one of his instincts down and shook his head. He had become so hard by the sight of this Omega that is was painful; all he could do was stare at the other man, despite his fully clothed body. The whine that was brought from the Omega at Harry’s incessant staring almost broke his resolve; but reminding himself of the incident in the alleyway, Harry backed up to the door quickly. The pleading eyes that were cast his way as the Omega rolled onto his stomach, in order to gain friction against his swollen and leaking cock, were slowly boring into his soul and clawing at his instincts to wake up. Thankfully though, the doorbell broke Harry out of it as he shook his head clear.

 

 

“Baby. I can’t hurt you again okay?” Louis shook his head. “Let me finish.” He commanded, a bit more forceful than intended, although it had the desired effect, as it stopped Louis from trying to plea further. “A friend of mine has brought you something that will help you through your heat, okay?” Louis frowned. “I know baby. I know it’s not what you need, but it’s better than nothing okay?”

 

“Please.” Louis whispered. Harry’s heart broke.

 

“I can’t.” He whispered back, emotion filling his voice as Louis cried out at his response. Thinking about how he got Louis to take the pill, Harry thought of something that could work.

 

“You want to please me sweetheart, don’t you?” He asked. Louis frantically nodded, the Omega delighted at the idea of pleasing an Alpha. “Well darling, if you can manage to get through this heat without me, that will please me very much.” Louis looked wide eyed and confused at Harry’s request; looking confused as to why the Alpha would request such a thing.

 

“Louis darling, I promise that if you get through this heat without me, then I will be so pleased. I’ll be so pleased, that I will reward you however you want.” Louis whined. “Does that sound good to you?” The frantic nodding of Louis’ head started before Harry could even finish asking the question.

 

Louis had rolled onto his back once more, frantically undoing his jeans, before stopping as he pulled down his zip all of the way. He looked over to Harry, eyes wet with want; unsure of what he was allowed to do.

 

Walking over to the bed, Harry bent down and pressed his lips to the other’s forehead, the Omega arching his back and lifting his head into the touch. His eyes had slipped closed at Harry’s affection, and he was practically _purring_. Taking hold of the other man’s, _oh so bony_ , wrist, Harry brought the other man’s hand so that it was at the waistband of the unbuckled jeans. Louis breath hitched at the contact, holding it in in sheer anticipation of what Harry was going to do next.

Not removing his eyes from this glorious scene, Harry manoeuvred the hand so that it slipped under the tight jeans. He kept the movement going until he heard Louis let out a moan; something which tested once again the limits of Harry’s restraint.

 

Harry could feel Louis begin to move his hand underneath his own hand as he palmed at himself, and he swallowed hard. He heard the door go once again, and immediately ripped his hand out of Louis’ jeans, a sense of clarity brought on by the noise, knowing that if he continued with that line of thought, he would be out of his mind in an instant and giving in to Louis’ lusty demands.

 

Louis looked towards where he had run away to by the door, as he gathered up every single ounce of self-control he had. “Baby, that’s Nick with what you need to help you through heat, okay? He’s going to bring the bag up to you and after your heat is over we can talk, okay?”

 

Louis, despite it obviously taking a lot of effort to not pounce on Harry’s dick, nodded. Even through the lust clouding his brain and his eyes, Harry could see the gratitude of what he was doing in the older man’s eyes. Harry gave a small, longing smile towards his Omega, before he opened the door, and made his way downstairs.

 

He practically bounded down the stairs and towards the door, not wanting to keep Louis waiting any longer than he needed to. The beautiful creature upstairs was writhing around on the bed in pain calling for him; and if he couldn’t have him, then he needed to provide something that could. That’s exactly why he opened the door as quickly as he physically could, in order to let Nick in, with the stuff for his baby.

 

Nick’s eyes widened as he looked at Harry, and glancing down, Harry could see why. His shirt hung wide open, leaving his torso exposed and open, whilst his trousers were apparently also undone, revealing his hard on through his boxers. Harry was getting irked at the scrutiny he was receiving, as he realised that Nick could probably also smell aroused Omega in the air.

 

Nick blushed heavily at his dishevelled appearance; and Harry wondered what exactly was going on in his mind. However, Harry’s attention was less on what Nick thought, and more on getting Louis what he needed.

 

“Nick! Thank God. Guest room, can you take that up to Louis. I’ll pay you when you get back downstairs.” Harry breathed out, noticing the large brown paper bag that Nick had in his hand.

 

“Louis?” Harry thought he could detect something off in Nick’s voice, but it was soon put aside.

 

“Yes. Guest bedroom. I’ll explain later, just go up and give him it.” Harry ordered, perhaps a bit more forcefully than was strictly necessary.

 

“Yes, of course. Sorry.” He muttered as he walked past Harry and went up the stairs.

 

Harry sighed as he shut the door, before he walked back to the kitchen where Niall had most probably gone. As he walked in, he could see the hybrid had already raided his fridge and was eating the last of Harry’s takeaway from last night, as well as drinking milk straight from the carton.

 

“That was brand new and now I need to go out and get some more.” Harry joked as he nodded towards the milk on the kitchen island where Niall was sat. Niall just looked at him levelly as he continued to eat Harry’s chow mein. Harry squirmed and looked down; noticing that he still had most of his clothing undone.

 

After doing up his jeans and shirt, he looked up to notice that Niall had gone back to the food in front of him.

 

“Do you ever stop eating?” Harry half-laughed in order to try and avoid the inevitable that he was sure was coming up soon.

 

Niall turned to look at him then, and Harry could see the questions written all over his face. He wasn’t asking just yet though; unsure if Harry could handle the question just yet, or if he was still in panic mode. Harry sighed, looking down as he gave a mute nod to signal that Niall should just do it. He did.

 

“Should I even ask?”


	4. Fear.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't defend yourself in heat. So, what do you do? Phone a friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's actually been six months TO THE DAY and I feel awful. Especially as nothing properly exciting is going on and my writing isn't that good anyway. Also, this chapter isn't as long as the last one, but its a little bit longer than the first couple of chapters. Anyway, there is no excuse for waiting this long, and I apologise greatly.

Louis was acutely aware of his body trembling; however, it wasn’t anything to do with his heat that was making his body violently shake. It was fear. Louis was petrified of the man at the door. Under normal circumstances, Louis would’ve stood a chance; easy. Despite his natural biology making him the weaker sex, Louis hadn’t lived on the streets without toughening up physically and becoming naturally aggressive, especially in situations which meant he had to protect himself.  However, the heat weakened Louis that was lying down right now was no match for the taller Beta, even if he had more strength; which he didn’t.

 

Louis cursed his own stupidity for not thinking to bring his knife, leaving it instead in his den. What had started as a short food search had turned into a nightmare reality of danger, where Louis had left himself vulnerable at the hands of a stronger Beta. Louis had completely forgotten to get his weapons to defend himself, instead allowing himself to feel safe in Harry’s arms and-

 

_Woah. Hold up. Harry._

 

“Harry.” He gasped. His body weak, pouring energy into producing slick, leaving his voice sounding faint even in his own ears. The room still smelt of Harry; traces of him still on Louis’ skin, leaving his body sensitive due to the lingering scent of Alpha in Louis’ sinuses.

 

“Harry?” The Beta sneered. “You’re here because of Harry? What the fuck would Harry want with a snivelling, pathetic, disgusting _wretch,_ such as you?” he spat. Louis cowered in fear, his body still shaking in fear. The Beta didn’t stop.

 

“You’re disgusting. You mean to tell me you’re here for any reason worthwhile? How dare you come here, trying to steal _my Harry_ with your fucking scent! What? Realised that you smell like the trash you are, so you cover it up with that _overpowering_ aroma. It’s sickly. Like you. Now. Back to my first question. Who the _fuck_ are you?!” The brown paper bag in the Beta’s hand was suddenly slammed down onto the bedside table, where tall, thin and ugly had approached during his rant; towering over where Louis lay shivering.

 

“None…” He gasped, frantically looking for energy. “None of your business.” He managed to utter, his sassy remarks being the only defence he currently had in this state.

 

The Beta’s wild eyes turned to fury. Louis felt himself shrink up. The more powerful man stood above him making him quiver. “You **dare** to answer back to me? In case you’ve forgotten you little **tramp** ,” Louis flinched as the word was spat at him; filled with venomous rage. “I am superior to you. I am a Beta. And you are nothing but a whore.”

 

“Har-“ Louis was cut off before he even had a chance to call out.

 

“You don’t even deserve to speak his _name_.” Louis was shaking now. Terrified of the situation he found himself in. Every instinct he had was telling him to run; but how could he? He was so weak from his heat. “You’re a pathetic little slut. All you’re good for is breeding. Nobody even wants to look at you. It’s unnatural. You’re made to hook people in so you can fuck them and be looked after. You-“ His eyes widen, getting darker, making Louis sink further into the bed. “You’re just after his money aren’t you? You street rat. Anything for a bit of cash yeah?”

 

Louis’ terror is in full swing; shaking so hard the bed is trembling with him. Knowing that his only chance is the Alpha downstairs, he summons up all of the strength he posses.

 

“Harry!” The look of panic in the Beta’s eyes was unmistakable as Louis’ voice became louder and more panic stricken. “Harry!” The unmistakable sound of footsteps were heard thundering up the stairs, before the door was slammed open to reveal a frantic and wide eyed Harry. He stood at the doorway frozen for a millisecond; however, the ear piercing whine from Louis’ desperate body, had him moving in an instant.

 

The soothing scent of the Alpha makes its way to Louis as Harry crouches beside the desperate Omega. Louis is only aware of the hand that stokes down his cheek gently, pushing more into the contact to get closer to his Alpha and-

 

It goes.

 

Louis whines at the loss, as he begins to once again squirm in the sheets. His entire body craving contact from someone.

 

“Get. The **_FUCK._ OUT OF MY HOUSE** _.”_

_Oh shit, Alpha voice. Alpha voice. Make it go away. What did you do?_

Louis let out a whimper, before tears started to make their way down their face, unaware of the reason why his Alpha was upset. He didn’t think he’d done anything! _Yeah but your presence alone is enough to upset anyone._

 

“Hey now. It’s alright lovely. You’ll be okay, it’ll all be okay.” The feeling of gentle hands accompany the soothing accent that flows over him. A tranquil peace that is broken by the sound of splintering wood.

 

He fidgets on the bed, trying not to seem too needy by whining yet again. He feels hands on his head and he panics. His eyes, which had been shut against the onslaught of emotions attacking him, fly open. He reaches out with the hand trying to slide the hat off his head, not wanting anyone to remove his clothing. Unable to open his mouth without begging to be filled, he tries to convey this with a look towards the cat hybrid. If anyone would understand why he doesn’t want to, this boy will.

 

The boy is gone the next second though as a growl rips through the air. He turns to see the boy on the floor with his Alpha stood over him. Knowing it’s his fault the boy is in trouble, makes a tidal wave of guilt come over him.

 

“Hush baby, hush. It’s alright my lovely, you haven’t done anything wrong. You’re gonna be fine love. It’s alright baby, I promise. I’m not mad at you sweetheart. Never mad at you.” Louis lapped up what he could of the praise, nuzzling into the lips that were placed upon his brow; placing gentle and reassuring kisses, helping to soothe the strung out Omega.

 

Again, the feeling goes.

 

Louis has to bite his tongue so as not to yell out in frustration, needing something from his Alpha, and needing it now. He raised his head slightly to see the hybrid boy strike his Curly. He froze.

_What the hell is happening?_

 

In his heat fevered state, he couldn’t hear what it was that was being said, to his utter frustration. Growls started up and Louis’ eyes widened. _He couldn’t be about to attack a defenceless Beta?_ He looked over to the hybrid, whose arms were up in a surrender, with his eyes averted. They made eye contact, and Louis looked pleadingly at the blue eyed boy.

 

The beta seemed to get his message, as he continued to talk the Alpha. The growling ceased, and Louis nearly breathed a sigh of relief. That was until he felt a surge of anger that wasn’t his own. _What the fuck was that?_

 

He felt another tidal wave of need tugging at him, making his slick begin to drip uncontrollably. He was physically shaking, unable to control his need for his mate. He looked over to the Alpha at the same time the Alpha looked over towards him. The heat he found in Harry’s gaze sent him into a frenzy; shaking uncontrollably with his urges.

 

The Alpha in question turned to face the Beta standing opposite him, before the blonde boy left, closing the door behind him. A sense of excited anticipation crept up on Louis as he realised that it was now just him and Harry, and the enormous bed Louis lay in. As his Alpha turned back to face him, Louis couldn’t help the whine he made, calling his Alpha to him.

 

It worked, as Harry moved over to the bed, scratching at the base of his neck, not removing anything, but petting him. Louis melted into the touch, purring in contentme-

 

Louis’ eyes opened wide, staring into Harry’s eyes deeply; trying to figure out if he had done too much. Harry had stopped his ministrations, staring at the boy instead like he was his whole world.

 

“I’m sorry.” Before Louis could even stop to think about the statement from the Alpha, he was pulled in by the hand on the back of his head. Louis didn’t think twice about opening his mouth to surrender all control to the Alpha; their tongues dancing frantically in their desperation to get closer.

 

Before Harry pulled away.

 

He had stood up and pulled away from Louis, ignoring the Omega as he reached out behind him to grab onto him, walking straight out of the room and shutting the door. The pleading in Louis’ eyes going unnoticed.

 

Deep down, Louis knew he was only in heat, and that he couldn’t feel anything for the Alpha. Harry certainly wouldn’t feel anything for _him_ after his heat was over. But his heat-infused mind left him feeling crushed and betrayed, even though knowing in the back of his mind that he didn’t want this. That he didn’t want Harry.

 

It was then that he began to strip of all clothing, wrenching the box from the brown paper bag and tearing at the cardboard. He was finally able to lean back into the pillows and feel completely relaxed as he placed the sex toy at his entrance; closing his eyes in defeat.

 

~~~

 

Harry sighs deeply as he looks over at Niall, and realises that the look he is being given would happen to be his _don’t even fucking **try**_ _and get out of this one_ look. He runs his hands down his face in an attempt to clear his mind, before pushing his stray curls back away from his face.

 

Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself in preparation of telling Niall what had happened. He told him of his stressful day, right down to the gloat filled email he had received from Eleanor bloody Calder, something which had Niall narrowing his eyes threateningly. Harry let out a slight chuckle at the sight; Niall being the most calm and polite person he had ever met, not having a malicious or violent bone in his body.

 

Well… Not until it came to the people he loved anyhow.

 

He then told Niall how he couldn’t handle any more stress, and so went to get some air. Nothing more. He went for some air, and that’s how he found; _him_.

 

“Niall, I couldn’t help myself. He’s irresistible. I mean, c’mon! You saw him! How could I? He’s perfect. The literal definition of the perfect human being. I wouldn’t have been able to resist him on a good day! Let alone when I was so strung out…” Harry trailed off, not having missed Niall’s glare of disappointment.

 

“So you figured you’d fuck and bond him right? Some homeless guy you don’t know off the street, who just so happened to be hanging out in a back alley outside your building. Did it even occur to you that he could’ve been waiting to mug you, or that he used his heat so he could get to you before stealing all of your money? Did it?” Niall never shouted. That’s what made it the worst feeling in the world when he got angry with you. The controlled rage that made its way out of him in a sinister hiss of words, aimed with venom towards your weak spots. Harry felt like a misbehaving kid after his rant; his head hanging, and confusion written all over his face. He looked up to see Niall’s welcoming eyes changed into something hard and icy.

 

“Homeless?” the word was practically whispered, as if as dirty as the streets lived on by such people. He saw Niall frown as it was his turn to be confused, his ears twitching as he tilted his head minutely to the side questioningly. Harry answered his unspoken question. “Why would you think that of him?”

 

Niall looked at him disbelievingly for a minute, before he blinked, and understanding washed over his face. “You can’t smell it can you?” he asked. Harry frowned, opening his mouth to defend his Curvy; before Niall interrupted him. “No! Don’t take that the wrong way, just… he doesn’t smell of luxury or even comfort. He smells like fear and paranoia and like… well, like the streets. Damp.”

 

“Yeah, well you don’t know what you’re talking about so you can shut the hell up right now.” Harry growled, his Alpha instinct taking over to defend and protect his blue eyed beauty from harm.

 

Niall raised his hands in surrender before speaking. “Listen, Harry. I didn’t mean it in a bad way, but he does. You can’t smell it – understandable with how strong his scent is from his heat – but he does. You’ve been so focused on getting him safe and sorted out, being newly bonded and all; not to mention trying to supress your natural urges to fuck the living daylights out of him, as he is your mate and in heat…” Harry whined urgently. The discussion about leaving his boy up there to suffer alone making his inner Alpha shrivel and yearn to cave in and help him. “But he does smell like he’s lived it rough.”

 

Harry looks at him then, with tears having filled his eyes. Not wanting to think about his boy being vulnerable that way. Not wanting him to have gone through all of that at all, let alone all on his own. He opens his mouth in order to talk more about it to Niall when he feels it.

 

Harry wastes no time in bolting towards the staircase; taking them two at a time, with a just as panicked Niall on his heels. He had felt Louis’ panic and distress through their bond; however, Niall’s heightened cat senses had allowed him to hear the faint calls from the Omega upstairs.

 

He threw himself across the landing, racing to get to the bedroom. He slammed the door open, panic lining every feature of his body; he felt so tense that he seized up in the doorway. The vision of Nicholas Grimshaw stood over his baby intimidatingly making a strong emotion quell up inside of him. A whine broke him out of his trance, and before he knew what he was doing, he was crouched beside Louis, combing his unsteady hand through the Omega’s fringe, pushing it away from his sweat slicked forehead.

 

“What were you doing Nick.” Harry listens to the hard tone of the Irish lilt, wanting to ask questions himself, but wanting to soothe his Omega first. He decides to listen in and step in if necessary.

 

“He was spouting lies to me! I asked him who he was and he seemed to think he was special.” Harry’s entire body tensed; not liking where this seemed to be going. “I mean, look at him! He’s trash. Who’d ever be interested in him?”

 

“Me.” He’s spoken before he’s even realised. Standing up straight as he slowly turns to face Nicholas threateningly. He removes his hand from his Omega as he stalks slowly over to the now shocked and terrified Beta.

 

He can hear Louis as he whines in desperation; wanting to help him out desperately, but at the same time needing to sort this out. “Niall.” He states. Knowing that the hybrid will know exactly what to do.

 

“Harry, I didn’t… I mean… I” Harry’s Alpha swells up, the sight of the trembling Beta in front of him making him angrier.

 

“What. The fuck. Were you doing.” The words are spoken through gritted teeth, trying to quell the rage filling him up. _Oh. Rage. That’s what that emotion was. Of course._ The Beta says nothing, his mouth opening and closing with no words managing to escape. _Well doesn’t that just say it all?_ “Get. The **_FUCK._ OUT OF MY HOUSE** _.”_

A whimper is heard from Louis, and Harry wants to go and check on him, however, he needs to check that Nick is gone before he can aid the poor Omega. The Beta wastes no time in rushing out of the door. The sound of stumbling footsteps as he practically runs to get out of the door.

 

Harry is distantly aware of Niall trying to calm down the panicked Omega, the smell of his arousal mixing with fear. He waits until the front door slams, before he loses it, kicking the coffee table opposite the bed in anger.

 

Harry can smell a fresh wave of fear, as it comes over the boy. Turning to soothe him after his outburst, not wanting to smell the boys fear any longer. But what he sees is Niall stood by his baby, who is looking up at him with wide blue eyes; _pleading_ towards the Irish boy, as he holds his wrist in a death grip where it’s placed on his head.

 

He physically yanks Niall away, growling as he does so. He turns to the Beta, who is now on the floor, a low rumble in his chest; ready to chase off him for frightening his Omega too. A steady stream of subconscious _“sorry Alpha”_ stopped him from doing so however; along with the guilt that floods his mind through their bond. His baby thought the growl was towards him. _Wait, guilt?_ He frowns before shaking it off. He forgets about everything else, attending to his now desperate baby.

 

“Hush baby, hush. It’s alright my lovely, you haven’t done anything wrong. You’re gonna be fine love. It’s alright baby, I promise. I’m not mad at you sweetheart. Never mad at you.” Harry kept up the unconscious praising, marvelling at how pretty Louis looked whilst preening under the attention. Harry found his lips being placed on different spots all over the boy’s face; needing to ground himself with physical contact. The blue eyed boy leaned into his lips, gaining a soothing sense from him, as his entire body seemed to calm with Harry present; making his Alpha glow with pride.

 

“ _Harry!”_  The Alpha’s head snapped to look towards the Beta, who had raised his voice, clearly having been calling him for some time. Harry growled lowly under his breath towards his friend as he walks towards him, before the cat hybrid raised his hand.

 

The sting in his cheek signalled to Harry that he had been struck. Harry moved his head back to where it had been before his head had been whacked to the side, so that he was looking at Niall – this time in surprise at the show of strength from the boy.

 

“Harry.” Niall held his hands up to show his surrender to the young Alpha, his eyes averted so he was looking at the ground so as not to infuriate Harry any further. “Harry listen to me!” Harry growled lowly under his breath, a warning but not a threat. The Beta in such a pose meant that to attack him would be not only a criminal offence, but against the rules of combat when challenging an Alpha on his Ome-

 

 _Woah. Hold the fuck up there._ Harry blinked out of his daze. Since when did he ever have thoughts about attacking his friends? Especially Niall of all people! His moment of clarity must’ve shown in his change of posture, as Niall risked looking over to him at the movement.

 

“Haz?” The Beta questioned, arms still raised carefully in submission. “Haz, if you can hear me, you have to listen to me. You cannot do anything with him.” Harry’s head whipped over to Niall in disbelief.

 

_A Beta was telling him he couldn’t have his mate? Well who the fuck was gonna stop him._

 

“Harry mate, please. He’s vulnerable and scared, and you aren’t in control. If you help him through this heat then when it’s over he may never speak to you again.” Harry looked at Niall, really seeing and hearing what he was saying now. He didn’t want that. He wanted Louis to be in his life forever. “But,” Harry tilted his head, wanting to know what he had to do in order for Louis to want to stay and trust him. “If you leave him here to get through his heat without you, there is a chance he will trust you, and not think you are just a sex hungry Alpha, and maybe you will be able to talk things out.”

 

Harry’s body was shaking with how torn he was between knowing he should leave, and his psyche being physically being pulled towards the needy Omega. Just as he looked over towards said Omega, he caught Louis’ eye as the smaller lad looked over to him at that same moment, as he started to visibly shake with the effort of not succumbing completely to his body’s desires; repressing the need to turn into a sex slave, and to find his mate’s dick and jump on it.

 

“…Get out.” A look of startled shock came across Niall’s face, before it changed to settle on a look of disappointment. The blonde boy trudged with heavy shoulders out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

 

Harry turned back to the brunette boy on the bed, who whined high in the back of his throat. Harry made his way over, scratching gently at the nape of his neck below his hat. Louis arched his head into the touch, purring with content as he shut his eyes. When he opened them, they were wide and clear, staring deep into Harry’s own eyes.

 

“I’m sorry.” Was all that the Alpha could manage, before he pulled the Omega in by the back of the head and he leaned down over the boy to join their lips. Their tongues met frantically, a desperate kind of need from both of them, before Harry pulled away, ignoring the desperate look in his Omega’s eyes as he walked to escape the room.

 

Slamming the door behind him as quickly as he could, he joined Niall outside the bedroom. The blonde boy hadn’t gone far at all, merely had been sat at the top of the staircase a few steps from the door.

 

He saw Niall spin round in shock, clearly not having expected Harry to come back outside after telling Niall to leave. He opened his mouth, but Harry put up one finger, signalling silence. “Don’t even.”

 

Niall huffed out a laugh. “Bloody hell mate. Was not expecting you to get that much self-control in less than a minute, but…” He slow clapped, “fucking well done man.”

 

Harry whined, high in the back of his throat. Not at all proud of himself, and trying to remember his reasons for not staying in there and fuc–

 

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing in deeply as he closed his eyes; trying to flush out the treacherous thoughts that had filled his mind. Of course, that’s when his supposed friend began to talk.

 

“Honestly mate, I had enough trouble as it was controlling meself, you must’ve been _dying._ He’s so cute! Honestly! I can see why you couldn’t control yourself earlier, you are entirely forgiven. Honestly. I’ve never seen anyone that pretty in me life! _Do not tell Ed that I said that._ I would have such a hard time explaining why I want to get Harry’s Omega and completely wre–“ He was cut off by Harry, who by now was a panting mess. Flared nostrils, wide eyes with dilated pupils, and filled with a murderous urge towards his best mate.

 

“Not helping Niall.” The Alpha calmly spoke through gritted teeth. The only response he got from the Irish lad being a cackle, and Harry had to control his urge to punch him. “I deserve a fucking medal.” He whined, his head falling back to thud against the wood of the door; closing his eyes in defeat.


	5. Promise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Louis finishes heat, what will he do? Stay? Or leave?

The week long heat felt like an eternity for Louis. His body craving the Alpha downstairs. All he could smell around him was Harry. Louis shivered. Even the man’s bloody name had an effect on him. The man. His man. His Alpha. Louis felt like weeping. He couldn’t have an Alpha. He wasn’t good enough for any Alpha out there. Especially one who looked like Harry did.

Realising that he didn’t have a fever or the need to impale himself on a cock, Louis breathed a sigh of relief, hushing his sniffles down until he could breathe normally again. All he could think about was Harry still though. How good he had been to him. He had pushed Louis away just like he had asked, no matter how hard it must have been for him.

It wasn’t fucking hard at all though, was it? I mean, look at him, and then look at you. You’re just a fat and pathetic waste of space.

Louis shook his thoughts away, more than happy to think back over how kind Harry had been. Cooking him meals for whenever Louis had a chance to eat them, knocking on the door and leaving it outside so as not to come into contact with Louis in case it was difficult for him.

You wish.

Louis shook his head again. Not wanting to listen to his own mind.

Tough shit. I ain’t going anywhere, and guess what, neither is that boy. Not anywhere near you at least. Especially when he finds out what you are and that somethings wrong with you. You might as well leave and do him a fucking favour.

Trying not to let the tears from his eyes, Louis silently got up and moved towards where his clothes were. He knew he couldn’t hold Harry back from a chance at a proper and normal relationship with somebody worthwhile. After getting dressed and securely pulling his beanie on, he picked up his shoes and opened the door. He looked both ways to make sure Harry wasn’t about at first, before then stepping out on tiptoe and making his way towards the stairs.

Louis crept down the stairs hoping nobody was around, until he caught sight of Harry watching TV, and Louis’ heart sank – wanting to have crept out without making this awkward. He realises that Harry hasn’t noticed him though, and so continues on his mission to the door, hoping not to disturb the beautiful Alpha. Louis hadn’t thought past get out and run, bonded or not. He needed to give Harry a chance with someone better. The Alpha would understand.

He’s not just any Alpha though is he, you idiot. He’s your bloody Alpha.

Louis winced as the verbal abuse from his own mind started again. Realising it was right, and that this man was his Alpha, he wouldn’t be allowed to leave. Not unless the man stood in front of him threw him out.

Well your own family did, so what would stop a stranger once he gets to know you. He’ll hate you. Everyone hates you. You waste of space.

He heard a slight cough from behind him, making him startle. He spun around quickly, wide eyed, terrified to have been caught by his Alpha. He didn’t want to have to explain why he’s sneaking out and leaving him. Why he, his Omega, is going to leave without even speaking to him. Louis knew this would be a bad idea, not wanting to now have to explain why he was leaving without… well, without an explanation. He didn’t want to have to endure the beating he would surely get for trying to leave without permission, or for trying to leave at all. Or even the punishment his Alpha would give him for why he was out during heat in the first place, getting them into this mess – victimising the Alpha by luring him in with his Omega hormones.

What he sees though, isn’t the Alpha behind him. In fact, he’s nowhere near him. He isn’t even looking in Louis’ direction. He’s still sat over by the TV, with his socked feet propped up on the glass coffee table in front of him. Louis breathed out silently. Looking at the man now, he realised he was sat in tight jeans and a loose fitted shirt, exposing most of his chest.

Louis’ breath caught in his throat. He didn’t know where to look. That’s a complete lie, of course he knew where to look. He couldn’t believe the beauty of the man sat mere metres away from him. Louis’ eyes left no detail out whilst he was scanning the Alpha before him. His attire so different to before, yet it works just as well, if not better, on him than the suit did. Louis needs to take his eyes off how that shirt clung to his chest, but he can’t.

In his peripheral vision Louis catches sight of blond hair. Turning his head quickly to catch the movement, he sees the blond joined with a pair of brown ears sticking up through the mane. Scrambling backwards to run out of the door before Niall can say anything, Louis spins around, knocking into something. It smashes, and Louis’ heart breaks, knowing that now he will have to face consequences.

His eyes already filling with tears, Louis spins back round to face his punishment.

Well. You’ve done it now haven’t you? Except now it’s gonna be even worse than it would’ve been. Well bloody done. Fucking idiot. If you’d been caught sneaking out it would’ve just been a beating. Now? Oh, now you’re in for it.

“Louis!” Louis’ head snapped up as he shook himself out of his self-hatred trance. He’d been having more and more of them lately. Noticing the frown on Harry’s face, Louis shrunk in on himself. It was only as he began looking at the ground that he realised he’d started shaking; fear pouring off him in waves.

He slowly started backing away. He didn’t want this. He wanted nothing to do with any of this. Stepping backwards however, brought him back into something sharp – slicing open his foot and sending blood everywhere. Louis squealed, losing his footing and his balance as the shock of the pain sent his leg into the air, and his body backwards.

Before he could even register what was happening, Louis was cradled in a pair of arms. As he was slowly deposited onto the soft leather of the sofa Louis started trembling again.

“I’ll get the first aid kit.” He heard Niall say.

“Hey. Hey baby.” Louis kept his eyes downcast. Not wanting to look into the disappointed eyes of the gorgeous, deep voiced man speaking. Harry wasn’t giving him much of a choice in matters however, as strong hands cupped his face, forcing his head up.

Just as their eyes met, Louis started hyperventilating – seeing the man crouched in front of him, with a frown still stuck on his face.

“No baby, calm down. I need you to calm down, can you do that for me?” Louis, uncertain, nodded his head. He took deep breaths whilst staring uncertainly into Harry’s eyes, something which he found helped to calm him down.

As he finally caught his breath again, the pain in his foot began to make its presence known. Taking his eyes away from the magical green pools in front of him, he turned his eyes to his bleeding foot. His eyes grew as he saw a huge piece of what appeared to be porcelain sticking from the sole of his foot. Leaning forward to try and pull it out of his foot he was held back from doing so by Harry. He looked at his Alpha in question.

“Don’t try and pull it out, you may hurt yourself.” Was the only response he got. He nodded to show his obedience, not wanting to get in trouble.

“How am I supposed to get rid of it?” Louis’ voice was croaky, and his throat felt thick.

“You won’t.” He stated. Louis looked confused. Was this his punishment? He had to let this thing get infected? Was Harry this cruel? Just as Louis was thinking the worst, Harry looked over his shoulder just as Niall was emerging out of the kitchen with the first aid box. Harry looked back at Louis, whilst pointing towards Niall. “He will.”

Louis wasn’t sure about letting someone else look after him. As a rule of living life rough, he was absolutely dependent on nobody. You couldn’t be. It was a death sentence. 

Still, he was relieved that Harry was being gracious enough to allow him to be healed. He was still nervous when Niall approached him with the box, not 100% sure that he should trust anybody’s actions; being on the street will do that to you. He followed every movement just to be safe, watching him as he crouched down next to where Harry was.

“Right, let’s get this thing cleaned up and disinfected before we bandage it up right?” Niall flashed a cheeky grin up at him, his brown ears poking straight up through the dyed blonde of his hair. Louis smiled gently back at him, wondering how he was so open and free with being a hybrid. Isn’t it frowned upon?

“What in the hell took you so long?” Louis felt a pang in his chest as he heard Harry mutter under his breath. He realised that Harry was only seeming to be nice to him. Of course he is. Who would actually want to spend time alone with you?

Niall’s ears twitched towards Harry, as his impeccable hearing picked up on the faint words. Louis felt an itch from under his hat.

“Sorry!” The Irish hybrid’s sarcastic tone made Louis panic. What is he doing? Talking to an Alpha like that? When not only is he a Beta, but a hybrid as well? “You have a thousand fucking cupboards. I find it difficult enough getting a fucking glass, let alone a first aid box that I don’t need or use.” 

Louis held his breath for Harry’s reaction as he slowly began to turn his head towards the Irishman, a glare filling his eyes. As Louis’ eyes flicked down to follow movement however, he discovered Harry’s smile. He blinked. Why is Harry smiling?

As Niall started working on pulling out the glass, Louis was still pondering over how Niall could talk to Harry with such ferocity without any repercussions. He flinched ever so slightly as the shattered vase was pulled from his foot, not much though. Louis was used to pain, on all sorts of scales. His father in particular was- 

NO! Don’t you dare think about that!

Pulling himself back to reality before he could lose himself in his memories, Louis focused back in on Niall working on his injury. As Niall looked up at Louis, he gave him a reassuring smile and a small “Sorry.” Louis smiled back slightly, not a lot, still nervous of the strangers whose lives he was invading.

Maybe he really does want to help you… maybe it’s just Harry that doesn’t…

Louis blinked at himself. What was he thinking? Harry had let him into his home, had let him alone during his heat when he had asked, and now he was helping Louis’ injury, even though it was his own fault and had smashed Harry’s vase? Maybe he was wrong. Maybe… Harry did want to help?

As Niall offered another reassuring smile, Louis could feel a gaze on him from the side of his head. Harry. He could feel the burn of his gaze on his face without even turning his head to look at the gorgeous Alpha. He could feel his face heating up as he acknowledged the man’s stares. He couldn’t concentrate on Niall any longer, even though he kept his eyes forward on the Beta, his focus was completely on Harry.

“DONE!” Louis nearly had a heart attack when the Irishman clapped his hands and more or less shouted. Niall stood up, smirking. Louis panicked. Oh shit. He knows. He knows how he feels about Harry. Shit. He’s laughing at you because he knows you will never have a chance with someone like harry. And he’s right.

“Well guys, as much as I would love to stay here and chat and watch… this,” Louis blushed, knowing Harry was going to let loose now. “However, I have an Alpha to go and please. He’s been patient for a week, so he’ll be taking it out on your entire company there Harry.” Niall laughed, but all Louis could do was to let the panic set in. If Niall left Harry could really do anything. He couldn’t handle Harry on his own… could he?

Deep breaths Louis, deep breaths. It’ll be worse for you if you have a panic attack.

“Pathetic!” Louis flinched as Niall’s loud voice filled the loud space, the walls seeming to shrink in on Louis, as he felt smaller than an ant right now. There was another reason he didn’t stay around people. He knew that sooner rather than later they too would figure out what a waste of space he was.

As Niall started making his way across the room, Harry bolted, trying to get to Niall to stop him from leaving the two of them alone. Louis shrunk in on himself. He knew that Harry didn’t want him, he didn’t want Niall to leave so he wouldn’t have to be alone with Louis. 

Would you want to be with you?

Louis watched helplessly as Niall further made his way over to the door, only shouting out behind him, “You two will be fine, stop it and talk to each other for crying out loud. I have a sexually frustrated Alpha to get back to! Now piss off!”. Even if that last part was directed at Harry, it still made Louis flinch with the harshness of it; especially when he heard a low growl come from Harry. He felt a certain pang of something as he watched the huge Alpha growl towards the small hybrid. Was it worry? 

Before he could settle on that too much, the door had been slammed in Harry’s face, and Louis felt a new panic settle in. But it was for him this time, as he realised he had been left in the presence of a riled-up Alpha. Louis watched as the Alpha turned to face him, curling up to make himself smaller. It may have seemed stupid, but it was what he used to do as a child to make himself seem more out of the way.

Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid…

“So, um… that’s Niall?” He heard Harry laugh. Wait, laugh? Louis watched Harry, trying to figure out if he was-

“I’m not going to hurt you, you know?” Louis’ eyes went wide. How the hell did he guess that he was thinking that? The bond you idiot, the bond. He can feel your emotions. Louis blushed. Feeling like such a moron for even forgetting about such a massive part of his life now like the bond.

“Do you have a problem?” Louis cringed, trying to hide even more. He kept forgetting Harry could feel everything he could feel. He’s going to get mad now, he is, he’s going to be so angry and-

“NO! No, I didn’t mean it like that! I meant… oh Jesus, shit.” Louis watched cautiously as Harry covered his face with his hands. What? He watched as the Alpha took deep breath before mumbling out, “I meant that you blush an awful lot. Is it something you usually do?” 

And oh. Oh! If anything, that statement drew more attention to his blush, making him blush even harder. Now he’ll definitely think you have a problem. Louis shook his head, trying to regain some composure as a normal human being. But you aren’t though, are you?

“Are you too hot maybe? Why don’t you take off your coat and hat for me, yeah sweetheart?” Louis began to freak out, as Harry started to make his way over to the sofa slowly. Shit, shit, shit! Louis’ mind began racing, as Harry asked something Louis really couldn’t do. Take his hat off.

“I, um… I’m not really sure I’m comfortable…” Louis could feel his heart jack-rabbiting in his chest. Shit, no! Why of all things would he ask this? I know I should be able to do something this simple but… Louis’ thoughts trailed off as Curly took steps towards him with his arms reaching out for the clothes.

“C’mon sweetheart. Let me take your coat and hat-“

“NO!” The fear of Harry seeing him gave him a shrill and piercing scream. The Alpha jumped back at the sound and Louis ducked his head down. He could feel his entire face burning of embarrassment, and worry that Harry would now change his mind about how he felt. He shyly looked at the Alpha, who was frozen, his face confused, with his hands in mid-air where he’d been reaching towards Louis.

Louis breathed out a little at the space the Alpha was giving him, and the fact that he wasn’t trying to come any closer. Louis slowly began to peel his jacket off, not at all comfortable with doing so, but if he did take it off, then perhaps Harry would let him keep the hat on without questioning it too much. He wasn’t comfortable removing his jacket, but removing his hat was a death sentence.

You need to get some new comparisons.

He shyly held out his jacket towards his tall beautiful Alpha, curling up on himself to hide how huge he was. He watched as Harry measured his actions, taking one step forward slowly, to lean and take the jacket ever so gently from Louis.

His Alpha had a frown and Louis curled up even more. He knew he was ugly, and that is why he hadn’t wanted Harry to see him. The Alpha shocked him though, hanging his jacket over the back of the armchair, and coming to sit next to him on the sofa. Louis sucked in a breath, being this close to someone was still unnerving for him.

But Harry was sat at the other end of the sofa, clearly sensing that Louis was uncomfortable. He breathed out slightly, feeling slightly better that Harry understood somewhat that he had spacing issues, despite him wanting Harry to be further away and closer at the same time. He watched Harry’s face as the man had an internal battle with himself, before opening his mouth.

“I’m sorry.” And, wait what? Why would Harry be sorry? “I’ve been trying to get you to do what I want, and I haven’t even asked you what you want.” Louis was confused, what is Harry even talking about? “I realise that you were trying to leave earlier, and I stopped that because I didn’t want you to. I wanted you to get comfortable taking your outside wear off because I want you to stay, but I haven’t asked you. I haven’t asked you about anything.” Harry turned to Louis, an upset look plastered all over his face.

Why is Alpha sad? Alpha should be happy. I should be making Alpha happy!

Louis watched as harry moved over to the armchair to grab Louis’ jacket, before moving back over to sit on the sofa again. “I want you to stay here,” He said, looking down at the jacket in his hands rather than at Louis, “but I’m not going to force you to stay here if you don’t want to. If you don’t want me. This is your choice.” Louis was sure his eyebrows rocketed into his hairline with how high they flew. “I gave you no choice when I mated you. I gave you no choice when I brought you back here. I haven’t been giving you any choice in anything and that needs to stop.” 

Harry held out the jacket to Louis, who slowly took it, bewildered. Harry finally brought his eyes up to Louis’ as he said, “It’s your choice.” Louis stayed there, not fully comprehending what was happening. Harry hadn’t hurt him, or forced him to do anything. But he belonged to harry, so why hadn’t Harry done anything to hurt him? He wouldn’t get into any legal trouble with it. But Harry was saying that Louis could just leave now? Louis’ heart leapt with the realisation, before he realised.

And they both knew what that meant. Louis leaving. It would mean a lifetime of being bonded to someone they could never be with. Bonds were for life. Once done, you were soul bonded until death. They would have to live day in and day out with the pain of a bond that could never be shut, but that allowed them to live with every emotion from the other. Louis couldn’t believe that Harry was giving him this choice. Looking down at the jacket he held, Louis knew he would be able to go back to his old life. The one where he lived on the streets, and fended for himself. The life he was familiar and happy with because he always knew it would be better for him. He looked towards the door, knowing he would be free to walk away now and never have to come back. 

He felt a pang in his neck. Moving his hand quickly to grab the pain, he came across a mark. Your bond. Louis looked back over to the Alpha opposite him. The lovely, kind, caring Alpha. He realised the pang had been sadness. Sadness from the Alpha that Louis felt through their bond. Looking over at the door again Louis made his decision.

He stood up, unsteady on his legs because of his injury, he limped over to the door. Being careful of the broken vase on the floor, he walked right over. Taking his coat, he hung it up on the coat rack, before turning on his heel and making his way back over to Harry. As he plopped himself as gently as he could back onto the sofa, taking care not to jolt his foot too much, which was difficult considering his size, he turned to face Harry slowly. He noticed the Alpha’s head had been hung low until he had sat back down, when his Curly raised his head to look up at Louis.

“You…” Harry started, clearly expecting Louis to have walked out, “You’re staying?” Louis nodded his head slightly. Harry smiled widely, going to move forward. Louis’ eyes widened, jolting back from the movement. Harry caught himself, and pulled back. “Sorry.” He said sheepishly. Louis smiled, happy that Harry had realised. He didn’t trust the Alpha all that much, but he seemed keen on Louis, and even if it turned out to be too good to be true, he knew that it would be worth it, even for a day to stay here with Harry.

“Okay. How about this?” Harry started, “From now on, I stop trying to make you do things you aren’t comfortable with, and you try and trust me a little bit more. Deal?” Harry’s raised and questioning eyebrow made the corner of Louis’ mouth twitch up. This Alpha was too cute. He nodded slightly, still unsure, but willing to try anything for this gorgeous hunk of Alpha.

“Hey,” Harry said leaning forward and taking one of Louis’ hands in his own. Louis’ breath caught in his throat. Not 100% comfortable with this, but also not uncomfortable enough that he could stand the look that he knew would appear on the Alpha’s face if he pulled away. “I will never make you do anything you do not want to do.” The sincerity and earnestness in Harry’s face made Louis question every standard he lived by, knowing he shouldn’t just be trusting anyone, but also knowing he was legally bound to this Alpha now. Harry’s face made him question everything that little bit less though. This was the Alpha who had done what he had asked and turned his back on him during his heat, even though all of Harry was probably dying to be with Louis.

As if, who would even want to sleep with you?

Louis closed his eyes, feeling the tears welling up slightly. But he did mate with you. He wanted you during heat. And he left because you asked. Surely you can trust him just a little bit? Louis breathed in deeply. Opening his eyes he saw the Alpha; a questioning look on his face.

“You promise?” Harry’s face lit up with joy. Kissing the back of Louis’ hand gently, he smiled.

“I promise.”   
~~~

Harry kept the bond open. Feeling Louis’ need and frustration like a form of torture that he deserved. The week dragged on, with Harry staying at home to look after Louis, working most of his nights downstairs on the sofa, and away from that delicious smell upstairs.

Harry knows damn well that he owes Niall. Big time. If it weren’t for the little blond hybrid then there would be absolutely no way on earth he wouldn’t be up there with Louis right this second. He hadn’t wanked this much ever he was sure. The first night Louis had stayed, he was sure he had wanked more than the entirety of his adolescence put together.

The thought of his Omega was driving him absolutely bat shit crazy. His Omega. He still could not wrap his head around those words. He had dated many people in his life, but he had never felt anything for them, it was all more for the publicity than anything else really. It was good media to see Harry Styles out with one of his clients – workplace romance and all that shit. He was sick and tired of it. Especially as they were all female, his lesser favourite gender. But Louis? Louis. The man was an angel, with feathered hair and a beautiful face. Sure he was rough around the edges, but Harry was never one to judge. Especially when he felt as if this boy should be on a pedestal high, high above him.

Harry’s mind gave a sad sigh at whatever shit his boy had been through, wanting to learn every single detail about this boy. Wanting to learn his pain, and what he had been through. He wanted to help him, alleviate some of the pressure and pain he had been through. He wanted to know his past, so he could be part of his future.

The week had been long, and Harry hadn’t just been working, as he had also had to exercise incredible self-restraint. He didn’t realise how much he had until he had had to push the boy away like he had asked. The image of his boy sweating with the need to impale himself on Harry’s cock burned his eyelids, alongside the image of him taking Harry’s cock against the wall in the alley. Harry shivered at the memory.

“Y’alright mate?” came a thick Irish voice beside him. Harry turned to look at Niall as he gave a small smile and nodded slightly. “I’m getting a drink, you want anything?” he asked, his brown ears twitching through his blonde hair. Harry smiled a little, “Nah, I’m good thanks.” He said, just as Niall was padding into the kitchen

He really did owe Niall for staying this entire week, making sure he didn’t go into Louis’ room. He bloody owed Ed too for letting him take his hybrid, especially with how little they got to see each other anyway, what with Ed’s touring all the time. He turned his eyes back to the TV screen, playing some same old same old American sit com. Propping his socked feet up on the table in front of him, he gave a small cough, not being able to help himself from zoning out as he did so. He closed his eyes and let his mind run free, thinking of himself and Louis. He doesn’t know why, but all he could see was Louis, with a bulging belly, and Harry putting his head against his love’s stomach, just feeling the-

A giant crash shakes Harry out of his trance like state. The images of his mind floating away as reality comes literally crashing down on him. Whipping his head round so fast he nearly gives himself whiplash, Harry turns to see what the hell has happened. Thinking that Niall had dropped something, and about to give him a bollocking for the clumsy little shite he is, he is genuinely shocked and speechless to turn round and find Louis stood there.

What…

He doesn’t even see Niall, focused solely on the stunning beauty that is Louis. He doesn’t notice anything else. Not the broken vase, not the tears threatening to fall out of his crystal eyes, and not the shaking coursing through the entire body of the boy. The sheer compelling beauty of Louis pulling his entire focus. He doesn’t even notice himself rushing over to stand behind Louis – just to be near him was an impulse. Just to admire the sheer curves from up close was a privilege – he didn’t even dare to touch, such elegance and beauty could only be revered. He regarded Louis as if he was a fine piece of art, glancing up and down the full length of the masterpiece that was his body.

The second that Louis turns around however, Harry forgets completely about his want to fuck the life and soul out of this stunning Omega, seeing the tears pooled in his beautiful clear eyes. Harry’s eyes widen at the sight of Louis in such a state, searching his body frantically for what could be wrong. That is when he notices the cause of the commotion. The smashed vase at Louis’ feet, and the boy trembling slightly out of fear.

“Shit, Louis!” He breathes out, crouching down to try and look into his eyes from where his head is bowed. “Are you okay baby?” He asks, only just noticing the tears threatening to spill out of his gorgeous blue eyes. After a beat passes without a word, Harry stands and turns his head to look over to Niall, who just shrugged at him from where he stood behind Harry, looking just as lost as Harry felt.

“Louis, baby!” Harry tries again, reaching out to touch him but thinking better of that idea after he remembered how reluctant the Omega was last time he was near him; and that was when his body was craving Alpha attention! Louis’ shaking wasn’t dying down and Harry was beginning to really panic. “Louis!” he damn near shouted.

As cerulean met emerald, Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Louis still shrunk back from him though, his wide eyes showing the distrust he held for Harry. He wanted nothing more than to scoop this boy up in his arms and keep him safe from everything, but he knew not to. The shaking boy was already scared enough.

Louis started backing away from Harry slowly. Harry’s heart started to break, until he realised what it was Louis was about to step backwards into. Just as he realised, Louis stepped onto a shard of the shattered porcelain, sending blood spilling out of Louis’ body. Louis’ yelp of pain had Harry moving so quickly and instinctively he didn’t even register it himself; picking the tiny Omega out of the danger zone and cradling him in his arms as he carried him over to the sofa.

Harry placed Louis as gently on the sofa as he possibly could, vaguely registering Niall saying something about first aid. All of Harry’s attention though, was on Louis, as he crouched in front of him.

“Hey. Hey baby.” Harry gently tried to coax Louis’ head up from where he was refusing to look at him. Seeing the sad look on the tiny Omega’s face however, and having restrained his natural urges all week, Harry could no longer control his impulses. Especially not the ones that made him want to comfort his small and delicate Curvy. Cupping Louis’ face with both of his hands, Harry pulled his head up so he was looking directly at Harry, those beautiful blue eyes that Harry was obsessed with finally paying attention.

Seeing his baby look so down had Harry frowning, with the sadness emanating from his entire being. Before a beat had even passed of the two looking at each other, Harry noticed that Louis’ breath started to speed up. Harry’s eyes widened in a panic.

No, no, no! Not a bloody panic attack.

Harry used to get them a lot when he was younger, before he presented. Harry held back a shudder as he remembered how awful it could be; feeling like you were stuck out at sea and trying not to drown. After his presentation at 10, he stopped getting them, his Alpha hormones not having the energy to waste on weaknesses such as panic attacks. Louis was no Alpha.

“No baby, calm down. I need you to calm down, can you do that for me?” Harry could sense the uncertainty pouring off of Louis, and sense the un-trust flowing through the bond. But Louis shocked him by nodding his head slightly, still hesitant. Staring straight into the blue pools of Louis’ eyes, the Omega began to take deep breaths to calm himself down. Staring directly at Harry seemed to be helping, as his breaths slowed until Harry could feel Louis’ calmness filling their bond. He sighed silently in relief.

He watched as Louis’ chest stopped rising with the same frequency, before he regained a regular breathing pattern. He watched as Louis squirmed uncomfortably and in pain, before he looked at his injury; his eyes growing in size in shock. Harry stopped him before his moving hand could make contact with the bleeding gash.

As Louis looked up confused, Harry explained. “Don’t try and pull it out, you may hurt yourself.” He said, worried that Louis would panic, and just yank the porcelain out of his skin. He only received a tiny nod from Louis, who, despite opening up a bit, was still shrunken in on himself.

Normally, Omega’s were given basic first aid class; being the weaker sex meant they had to deal with more injuries. Harry doesn’t think Louis had the luxury of health class however; not to be judgemental, which was the thing Harry hated most, but just as an observation. He would rather have Niall take a look than Louis, just because Niall knows his way around first aid. 

The first aid classes were something that was tradition, for Omega’s to be able to care and treat their Alpha’s. It was kept on though, because its original purpose was to be able to deal with injuries on their Alpha’s if they got into a fight; something that had died down since the Omega rights movement. Omega’s used to be considered property, and could be won by a new Alpha if they challenged the Omega’s current Alpha and won. This had mostly stopped; however, some families liked to stick to tradition. Although it was considered illegal in the cities, rural towns still kept this sort of thing going; and that’s just in England. It still wasn’t an uncommon sight to see Omega’s treated like property; with collars and leads. Harry shuddered at the lives some of these poor Omega’s must lead. It was especially like this for the male Omega’s, who were beaten into submission to have them stay, because they were so incredibly rare. With an incredibly high suicide rate, Harry’s mind input for him. Thanks, he thought sarcastically, not wanting that image in his mind.

It was true though. Male Omega’s were treated like the scum of the earth. The rights movement for Omega’s didn’t include the male’s, although female Omega’s were more accepting of the male’s, their rights movement excluded the males for one sole reason; they knew they’d get the movement passed without them.

“How am I supposed to get rid of it?” Harry shook his head slightly, coming out of his thoughts. Louis’ voice was small and scratchy. Probably from dehydration and not using it. Harry thought of what he could reply

“You won’t.” he ended up blurting out, wanting to smack himself square in the forehead, especially as Louis was looking at him with a mixture of hurt and confusion, something that was burning the bond. You really shouldn’t be allowed to talk to strangers. Or Omega’s. Or fucking anybody for that matter.

Looking back over his shoulder, he wondered where the fuck Niall had got to with the first aid kit, before he could do anything else to cock up what little confidence he had gained for the street Omega to not be fleeing right this second, injured or not. He felt nothing but relief when he saw his friend heading out of the kitchen to them with a green box in hand. Harry turned to Louis, and noticing his still stressed out condition, pointed at Niall.

“He will.” As the look of upset began to be replaced with relief, Harry wondered what it was that had been going through the Omega’s mind. Niall crouched down next to him and began to take a look at the injury.

“Right, let’s get this thing cleaned up and disinfected before we bandage it up right?” He looked up at Louis with a smile, which was returned, just ever so slightly. As he began, Harry began to relax, the panic from a moment ago fading ever so slightly.

“What in the hell took you so long?” Harry mumbled, feeling like he just keeps on embarrassing himself more and more in front of this Omega. He registered Niall’s brown ears twitch at his words, before the hybrid turned to him, with a full glare in his eyes.

“Sorry!” He said, a hint of sarcasm colouring his Irish lilt. “You have a thousand fucking cupboards. I find it difficult enough getting a fucking glass, let alone a first aid box that I don’t need or use.” Harry turned to Niall, a playful glare in his eyes, with a small smile on his lips, knowing his best friends humour.

He watched as Niall began his work again, bandaging up Louis’ injury. Well that wasn’t strictly speaking true. He watched Louis if he’s being completely honest with himself. He watched the way Louis moved. How he was so still for Niall, but whenever Niall looked at him with a reassuring smile or a kind word, he would see the way the corner of Louis’ mouth, ever so slightly, lifted.

Harry was transfixed, the blush in Louis’ cheeks making him all the more precious to Harry. So caught up in his gaze, that when Niall clapped his hands together and said “DONE!” at a louder pitch than he had spoken for the duration of the first aid, Harry jumped slightly.

As he looked over to Niall, who was now stood, he could see the bastard wearing a smirk on his lips. The fucker knows. Well obviously he knows, you haven’t looked anywhere else for the past fifteen minutes.

“Well guys, as much as I would love to stay here and chat and watch… this,” He watched as Niall struggled with words due to his amusement, his arms gesturing widely to the two men sat in front of him. “However, I have an Alpha to go and please. He’s been patient for a week, so he’ll be taking it out on your entire company there Harry.” Niall gave a soft laugh, but Harry couldn’t return it.

He could feel fear coming through the bond from Louis, but he didn’t have time to look at the beautiful Omega sat on his sofa, too preoccupied with his own bloody fear. He didn’t have the first fucking clue what to do now, Niall was the only one who could help, and he was terrified of being left alone with his Omega, who was no longer in heat. Primal urges wouldn’t help guide him, instead it would be his own clumsy self, stuttering over his words and generally making a mess of things. Perfect.

Niall looked at the two of them, “Pathetic!” was his loud judgement before he started walking towards the door. Harry nearly broke his neck trying to block him before Niall shouted out behind him, “You two will be fine, stop it and talk to each other for crying out loud. I have a sexually frustrated Alpha to get back to! Now piss off!” He directed that last part in Harry’s direction, just before he slammed the door in his face. Harry growled lowly.

As he turned back to face Louis, he realised he had nothing to say to him. Not a single fucking thing. 

“So, um… that’s Niall?” He laughed slightly, not missing the way Louis was curled up on himself. Is he scared of you? Bloody stupid question harry of course he’s scared of you. He doesn’t know you, you grabbed and mated him in an alley, he’s in your house, which is totally strange for him, and, and I know I’ve mentioned this already, but he doesn’t know you!

“I’m not going to hurt you, you know? Harry started, his clumsy conversation making Louis turn red. He does that a lot. “Do you have a problem?” Harry blinked before he realised what he said. 

Oh yes, well done harry, blurt something like that out to make the kid feel even more at home. Fuck sake.

He watched as the small man curled up even more on himself, before he was rushing to apologise. Trying to cover up the damage he’d already done with his word vomit.

“NO! No, I didn’t mean it like that! I meant… oh Jesus, shit.” He covered his face with his hands, taking deep breaths before mumbling out through his hands.

“I meant that you blush an awful lot. Is it something you usually do?” He sighed. He was usually good with people, but this Omega made him his 14 year old clumsy self again, useless at conversation. He pulled his head out of his hands to see Louis’ reaction.

Apart from an even deeper blush, the only reaction Harry did get was a shake of the head. That made him frown. Why would his face constantly be that hot faced unless he had a problem? Thinking he was helping, Harry came up with a suggestion.

“Are you too hot maybe? Why don’t you take off your coat and hat for me, yeah sweetheart?” Harry tried to approach the Omega cautiously, knowing how scared he was, and trying not to set off the ticking time bomb of stress. Harry knew. He’s heard stories. When Zayn and Liam first bonded, apparently Zayn kept all his emotions bottled up, until one day he had a panic attack so bad it put him into a coma. Harry would’ve never believed it had Liam not had tears in his eyes whilst telling the story. The lack of oxygen to Zayn’s brain had put him out for only a couple of days, but to Liam it was a torture worse than death.

As Harry measured the Omega’s reaction, he was too busy checking for signs of a panic attack to notice how uncomfortable Louis looked. Shifting around on his seat uncertainly and a battle playing out in his mind, played in emotion across his face.

“I, um… I’m not really sure I’m comfortable…” He could hear Curvy’s heartrate pick up as he answered the question. Trying not to show the confusion in his expression, Harry started walking towards his Louis, his arms outstretched.

“C’mon sweetheart. Let me take your coat and hat-“

“NO!” Harry jumped as Louis’ scream pierced right through him. Fear and anguish were throbbing through the bond. He didn’t hesitate in jumping away from the Omega, certain he’d said or done something to cause the reaction, and not knowing what that was kept him away from the boy, not wanting to accidentally do it again.

He watched as Louis blushed a dark colour of red, as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat; clearly not expecting to have that kind of reaction himself either. He slowly began to peel off the jacket, his eyes downcast and shame just flowing off of him in waves.

As Louis slowly held out his jacket for Harry to take Harry realised he was frozen into place. Harry moved slowly, watching Louis to gauge his reaction, putting one foot forward to lean on. He gently took the jacket, trying not to cause too much disturbance, before leaning back to where he was, away from Curvy. He quickly frowned however, when he saw Louis curling in on himself some more, something that hurt Harry. He didn’t want the Omega to shy away from him. They were soul bonded now.

As he watched Louis curl up even more, he felt a wanting to be closer to Louis, who was still trying his hardest not to let Harry see him, he hung Louis’ jacket over the armchair next to him, before going over to sit next to Louis on the sofa. Harry’s Alpha hearing picked up Louis’ inhalation, before he heard the slight relax when Louis realised he was as far away as could be on the sofa, away from Louis.

Why would he do this? Does he not want to be here?

It was then that Harry realised he had been a bad Alpha. He had taken over this poor boy’s life without even asking him anything. He hadn’t asked his opinions, his wants… he had given him no choice. Harry knew what he had to do to get this Omega to trust him. Taking a deep breath to steel himself, he spoke.

“I’m sorry. I’ve been trying to get you to do what I want, and I haven’t even asked you what you want.” He saw Louis look up at him, but he didn’t falter. “I realise that you were trying to leave earlier, and I stopped that because I didn’t want you to. I wanted you to get comfortable taking your outside wear off because I want you to stay, but I haven’t asked you. I haven’t asked you about anything.” With a heavy heart, Harry looked at Louis. He knew he had to do this, but he wasn’t sure he wanted the outcome. He wanted to know this beautiful Omega. He wanted Louis. But he knew he couldn’t force him.

Harry stood, going to grab Louis’ jacket from the armchair, before he returned to his original seat on the sofa. “I want you to stay here,” He said it truthfully. He wanted Louis here, but he knew that Louis may not want the same. It’s like a band aid. Do it quick. He looked at the jacket, hoping it would be easier to do if he wasn’t looking at Louis, “but I’m not going to force you to stay here if you don’t want to. If you don’t want me. This is your choice.” He took a breath, finding this difficult to get out. He hardly knew the Omega, and his ties were so great. You have to do this for him. “I gave you no choice when I mated you. I gave you no choice when I brought you back here. I haven’t been giving you any choice in anything and that needs to stop.” 

Holding the jacket out to Louis, Harry brought his eyes up to the stunned Omega in front of him. “It’s your choice.” Harry finally let his voice die as he left those words hovering for Louis to grab. He watched Curvy look at the jacket Harry had given him, he knew Louis would be confused, knowing that they would have to remain bonded, but this was the only option for Harry. The only other way a bond can be broken is death. Although illegal for Alpha’s to kill female Omega’s, the police would forgive an Alpha for the death of the male counterpart. But Harry held nothing but love for this broken boy. Maybe they weren’t in love yet, but Harry’s infatuation with this boy would never go away, he was sure of it. Maybe if Louis would stay they could fall in love…

But Louis won’t stay.

As he watched Louis look at the door, Harry dropped his head again, sadness rushing through his entire body. He knew that Louis was scared here, living on the streets making you doubt everyone, and he only wanted Louis to be happy and safe. Even if it means giving him up.

Harry felt the sofa lift, and knew that this was it. Louis was going. He couldn’t bring himself to face it though. He blocked everything out. His ears were ringing, his entire body tingling with numbness and-

The sofa dipped. Harry looked up, shocked. “You…” Harry stuttered, not believing he could see Louis sat opposite. He didn’t leave… “You’re staying?” he had to ask, even if he could already guess the answer. When Louis nodded, Harry’s natural instinct was to fling himself forward. He quickly realised his mistake when Louis’ eyes went wide and he jolted back, before he regained his composure, pulling himself back to his seat. “Sorry.” He blushed slightly, a rare occurrence for any Alpha, especially him. Louis smiled, his eyes fluttering beautifully.

“Okay. How about this?” Louis looked up as Harry started to spawn a plan for trust between them. “From now on, I stop trying to make you do things you aren’t comfortable with, and you try and trust me a little bit more. Deal?” Harry raised an eyebrow, wanting to try and make the Omega feel more comfortable. It seemed to be working as Louis’ mouth twitched up into a smile, with a small nod to agree to Harry’s idea.

Harry caught the shy tinge to it though, “Hey,” he said, leaning forward to grab one of Louis hands on natural impulse. He realised immediately, but as he waited, he realised that Louis had not moved, and so he took his chances this one time. Just to feel his touch. “I will never make you do anything you do not want to do.” 

Apart from holding your hand just this one time?

He watched Louis close his eyes and waited patiently for the Omega to be ready. He didn’t want to rush him, he knew this must all be too much for the Omega to process. Harry had had a week to come to terms with all of this, but for the poor Omega, he had been thrown into this, wondering if he can trust any of this. He watched Louis take a deep breath before he saw the crystals of his eyes.

“You promise?” The tentative and quiet voice made harry more sure of anything than he has been in his entire life. He smiled, kissing the back of Louis’ hand, and saying two words that made Louis finally, finally, relax and smile back.

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for leaving this as long as I have done. There is no excuse. I will definitely get the next one up quicker!!! So much has happened recently, because i got a boyfriend and going to uni, but because soon I'm going to be away from my boyfriend for the next year I've been trying to spend as much time as possible with him. Sorry. Also the shit with this fandom has been sorta getting me down recently so there's that as well I guess. Anyway, I should be getting the next one up quicker, and if this chapter isn't up to scratch, please tell me and I will give you guys something better. Hope you enjoy!!! Xxx


	6. Talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall's gone. How will the two fare to their own devices?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to be starting a pattern here with each update apologising for the wait, then the next one takes longer. I have no excuses babies and I'm sorry :'( I cannot promise you when my next update will be, but all I can promise is that I am not giving up on this fic, and I will 1000% finish it. I hope you guys still enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it xxx

_Why, oh why, is this man so perfect?_

That was all Louis could think as he sat opposite the man he was beginning to fall deeper and deeper in love with. All he could feel inside was warm and happy; things he was by no means used to. He let himself get enveloped in conversation, revelling in Curly’s deep slow drawl, as he spoke to Louis as if he had all the time in the world. Louis loved that about him.

Louis _loved_ him. He didn’t even flinch at the realisation; looking over at Harry, it was impossible not to fall in love with him on sight. He watched every detail about him, from the way he always looked down when he gave a cute little breathless giggle, to how his eyes kept wandering over Louis. _Maybe, just maybe?_ Louis couldn’t help but think it meant something. The way Harry’s eye was drawn back to Louis, maybe he did stand a chance with this gorgeous creature?

_Hah. Sure. And pigs will fly._

He looked at his lap, sadness overcoming him as he realised the voice in his head was right. _But what if it isn’t?_ For the first time in his entire life, Louis doubted the voice in his head. Peeking up through his fringe, Louis chanced looking at Harry again. He caught his eyes wandering down over Louis’ figure and held his breath. _Maybe – just maybe- the voice in his head was wrong._

His heart lifted slightly before plummeting quicker than an elevator that had been dropped 100 floors. He watched as Harry took in every inch of his body, before shaking his head ever so slightly. So slight, that if Louis hadn’t been watching him so intently, he would’ve in no way noticed.

_I’m never wrong._

Louis swallowed the wave of rejection and sadness that bubbled under the surface, forcing a smile onto his face before Harry could sit up and take notice that despite listening to every word that he had said, he was so utterly and completely distracted.

Harry cleared his throat before asking, “So, what about you? Is there anything that you’ve ever dreamed about doing?”

_And wait, what?_

Looking over at Harry, Louis was nothing but confused. Nobody cared. Nobody was _supposed_ to care. He had never even been asked how he felt, and here was Harry – a practical stranger – asking him about what he dreamed about? This man surely wasn’t real.

“What?” Surely Louis had made a mistake in what he had heard. He had to make sure, because he wasn’t so sure he could take a dismissal out of Harry.

Louis sat as he watched Harry’s eyes double in size, widening as he reached an arm out to Louis in reassurance. “I mean, you don’t have to answer that if you don’t want to – obviously. I was just curious, I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking if that might upset you or – “

Louis frowned as Harry started pulling harshly on his hair, looking as if he was causing himself pain. He didn’t want that for this man. His Alpha. He didn’t deserve any pain.

“Stop.” Louis gently moved over the sofa, holding Harry by the wrist as he carefully extracted his hand from pulling out all strands of his hair. He felt the other man stiffen, and it was only then he realised just how close he was to Harry, and that he was practically in his lap. He could feel the raw sexual attraction and pull he had towards Harry, his body still sensitive from his heat. Knowing there was nothing that he could do about it though, and that this man would never, _could_ never, find him attractive.

Louis blushed as he smiled gently at Harry’s mini panic, trying to calm him further whilst moving back from him slightly; the two now sitting closer than they were before the incident. He left Harry’s hand, knowing he would break down if he let himself get too comfortable with the man, instead thinking over his question. Louis wasn’t sure how he could answer.

How could Louis even begin to compare himself to such a man. How could he even begin to Harry his life story after this brilliant human had already achieved so much more out of his life than him. Louis may have been homeless for some time now, but he wasn’t an idiot; he’d heard of the boy wonder who took over a multi-million-pound company and turned it into a multi- _billion_ company.

Blushing as he looked down at his lap, Louis thought of what he could have been. Had he been given a fair chance in life not to be some disgusting sex toy, but if he had instead presented as a Beta or even an Alpha. Thinking over it, he realised that nobody in his entire life had even asked him a personal question like his age, and yet here was Harry asking about what he wants to do.

_Alpha cares about us…_

Louis breath caught in his throat a moment as he thought it, looking up at a frowning Harry once again. Waiting for the inevitable backlash his mind would give the dash of hope he had dared to conjure. Only, it never came. Louis let himself breathe, his thoughts whirling.

_Maybe he really does…_

“Um…” Louis hardly recognised the sound of his own voice as it scratched his throat as the air pushed its way up out of his lungs. He cleared his throat as he tried again, mimicking Harry’s earlier response.

“Well, if I’m being honest I’ve never really thought…” He looked back down at his lap, not sure he would be able to push through his mini speech had he been looking the other man in the eyes. Those gorgeous green orbs. He could get lost in those forever…

_Focus._

Taking a deep breath Louis continued. “I never really got told much about careers or anything really… I mean, I’m an Omega and I’m a man… it just doesn’t really happen for us. I got taught that very early on in life. Not that I’m trying to sound ungrateful, I mean, I had a good childhood…” Louis took a breath before continuing whilst he felt brave enough to, “I mean, I was fed and clothed… I was just aware of my situation early I guess. Never really had the time to dream apart from when I was a kid y’know. Stupid shit. Wanting to be an astronaut.” He breathed a laugh as he thought about how naive he had been, “then I ended up on the streets and I guess dreams became dumb…”

Louis paused, unsure of whether he should continue; whether he should trust the man who had taken him in like the stray he was. Harry stayed quiet throughout Louis’ inner debate.

_Can you trust him?_

Louis breathed in.

“I never really found my life bad, as stupid as that sounds. I just kinda got on with it. Didn’t want people to pity me, if they even would, or interfere… I just stuck to my den main – “

Louis’ eyes widen as he realises. He closes his eyes as he lifts his head from his lap, his head still not pointed in Harry’s direction, even without the ability to see. He had spilled part of his story, and even though it wasn’t much, it was the most difficult thing he had ever done in his life. And yet here he was about to make it even harder on himself.

“I know you probably don’t give a shit, but… my den. It has all my stuff in it. I know you probably think I’m filthy, and my stuff is worthless, but… it means the world to me. I need my rucksack and I know you could probably give less of a fuck, but…” He opened his eyes, keeping his head turned; still not quite brave enough to look at the Alpha yet. “You did, you said that I would have to trust you a bit more, and I think I would completely trust you if you could please let me go and get that bag. You might not get it, but for me, my world is my possessions. That bag is my world and…” He sighed, deciding that Harry wouldn’t be able to get it, giving up inside.

“Please.” He whispered, shutting his eyes once more.

Frowning when he got no immediate response, he turned his head over; finally opening his eyes, looking at Harry.

“Harry?” Looking over to the man however, all he saw was glazed eyes staring vacantly back at him. Louis shifted in his seat a bit, uncomfortable and slightly embarrassed that Harry hadn’t been listening to a word he had just said.

Feeling the tears burning his eyes, he held them back. Harry hadn’t been listening to a word that had been said. He felt the burning shame of embarrassment fill his face as he tried his best to swallow his emotion. After all, he was expecting this… wasn’t he?

“Harry!” his tone was harsh as he barked at the Alpha. The Alpha who hadn’t heard a word that had been said.

  
_Well who would want to listen to you?_

  
Louis watched as Harry’s eyes came back into focus. Watched as he froze once he realised he had been caught not listening. Watched every tiny detail.

_You could do all that, and he couldn’t even be bothered to listen to one tiny word you uttered?_

Harry sighed as he rolled his head over to look upon Louis. Sighed. He was already so done with Louis that listening to him was too much, and now he was sighing because Louis caught his attention? The sheer speed of which Harry had bored of him was completely unprecedented. Louis was hurt. So hurt he didn’t know what to do. He had been so angry a second ago, but the realisation Harry couldn’t even be bothered to pretend to care he had been caught was an all-new sensation for Louis to handle.

Shrinking back, Louis prepped himself to be told to leave. To be told he had no place here. To be told Harry had thought he was something better before he realised just how worthless he really was.

He was unprepared for what did happen.

His own breath hitched as a hand gripped him around the wrist; peeking up through his fringe on impulse towards the gorgeous green-eyed Alpha. His breathing stopped as he made eye contact with said gorgeous Alpha. As soon as he did, he felt as Harry’s thumb moved across his wrist, the soothing motion keeping his Omega calm. He watched as Harry relaxed with him, a small smile gracing his lips as he watched the tension and uncertainty leaving Louis’ shoulders.

They stayed watching each other, neither willing to move. Louis was acutely aware of his lack of response but wasn’t so sure about his feelings anymore. The man confused him greatly. Every time he thought he had a handle on Harry’s emotions, the man would do a complete 360° turn on him.

Louis, despite his calm feelings, was very much agitated. His fast pace breathing though wasn’t anything to do with how upset he was feeling; but was instead an indicator of his feelings of the man sat next to him. He watched again as Harry’s eyes roamed over his body. This time, he didn’t shake his head. His mouth drying out at the possibility that this man may actually want him, Louis’ tongue dipped out to moisten his lips; completely of its own accord.

Whilst Louis hardly noticed the motion, he watched as Harry took all of it in. His eyes staying glued to Louis’ mouth long after his tongue had returned. Louis’ breath was coming out of him in pants now, irregular and uncertain. Louis’ shaky inhale, as the man he kept falling deeper and deeper for moved forward, did nothing to calm his nerves. Watching Harry close his eyes as he leaned in closer to him. Louis watched him. Allowing it to happen. Not moving. He wanted to believe that this was real. That Harry really wanted him. That Harry really _loved_ him.

But all Louis could see was pity. Pity in a smile, pity in the way he was touched, pity for all of it. And Louis didn’t want to be pitied.

_You’re an ungrateful bitch._

Louis flinched out of the staring contest he was having with an oblivious Harry. Clearing his throat as he looked down at his lap. He felt the tears welling up in the corners of his eyes, and knew he had to leave. He couldn’t let Harry see him cry. God knows, he already had enough of his pity; more than he knew he deserved.

_Just you wait until he finds out. Won’t have any pity then, will you? And you won’t deserve any either._

He shut his emotions down. Not wanting any part of himself to be vulnerable to this beautiful stranger.

“Excuse me.” Louis blurted out before he Harry could notice the definite shine that was now going on in his eyes. Watching as he pulled his own hand away from Harry’s, not able to face looking the man in the eye as he did so, he took it in his other hand, starting to play with his own hands to distract himself from his need to reach over and hold the taller man’s hands.

As he sat, distressed, and rejected, Louis felt the soreness of his thighs, coated with dried slick; and the way his clothes stuck to his formally damp and sweaty body. The way his odour was slightly rougher than it should have been becoming clearer to himself now as he focused on it. There was suddenly nothing Louis wanted more than a quick wash down.

“Is there a bathroom I could use…” Louis felt uncomfortable asking, but he felt more uncomfortable with how disgusting he smelt right now. His heat leaving the smell in the air all around him of what a _whore_ he was.

“Oh god, of course. How did I not even think?” Louis looked up at him, crease between his brows. “Fuck. I’m so sorry!” He watched as Harry jumped up, trying to blink the tears away as he was more or less pushed aside in the act.

Trying to mask the hurt he felt, he slowly followed Harry, who was already gone; flown away into the door at the bottom of the stairs against the wall. He wiped away the tears before they could start to make their way down his face, continuing with caution to follow the sound of Harry’s distant voice, which could be hear echoing from the room he had run off to with such haste.

Louis stood in the doorway of the bathroom, the shower already running. His mind was still replaying Harry running into said bathroom, almost as if he was eager to get away from Louis.

_Would you want to be this close if you were him?_

He didn’t really notice Harry speaking, not until he stopped. Him and Harry stood; not knowing if the other was going to talk or do anything. The silence engulfed the room, the steam from the shower feeling heavenly on his abused body. Harry shook himself, startling Louis, as if he was waking up from a bad dream.

“There’s a heated cupboard there that’s all towels and some trackies. Use whatever you want, and feel free to put on whichever clothes you choose.” His voice seemed louder as he spoke, gesturing to both the shower and the cupboard respectively as he spoke of them; showing him where they were.

“If you want, we can also wash your clothes. Make sure they’re clean for you.” Louis felt his stomach drop as the words were uttered; embarrassment taking over his entire body. Louis looks at Harry, not quite understanding where his new attitude was coming from. He was going to get whiplash if this Alpha kept changing like this.

_Obviously he wants you to get in the shower. You’re from the streets. You’ve just spent the past week making his house smell of disgusting Omega, adding to your own stink as you sweat your way through your body being a whore’s._

Louis pushed down the voice inside, not wanting to believe that’s what Harry was saying. But how could he not? It was all true.

_Is it? Or was he simply being nice._

“I mean, your heat before we got here was pretty intense…” Louis was shocked. It seemed the second voice in his head wasn’t always wrong like he suspected. “So, I was just thinking we should probably clean those when you get out the bathroom, so they aren’t covered in slick or anything…” as Harry’s voice quieted, Louis felt that small spark of hope again. The one which left him having to force down on the bond even more, so he wouldn’t let up on blocking the emotional connection.

“When do you want me out?” Louis couldn’t help but ask. Knowing that Harry could throw him out at any time. He wasn’t used to the other voice in his head being right, and it had thrown him right back into the deep end of the denial pool. Looking up deep into Harry’s eyes, he had to know if the man truly wanted him here.

_He’s going to get mad. You insulted him and now he’s gonna throw you out, just like you deserve._

Harry though, smiled.

“You take as long as you need love.” Louis felt jitters all over his body, as he looked at that coy smile. “How’s about I go put the kettle on, so when you’re out we can sit and have a cuppa, yeah? Or you can take it to your room? Watch a bit of telly? Read a book? Whatever your heart desires. How’s about it?”

The laugh in the air is unfamiliar. He watches as Harry relaxes at the sound, staring at him with adoration in his eyes.

_Wait, adoration?_

Louis realises then that it was him that laughed. The sound so foreign to him, he had forgotten what it sounded like. He had forgotten what it _felt_ like to do so.

“Yeah… I think I’d like that…” Louis is so uncertain of himself, yet there is something about Harry that makes him want to throw caution to the wind. His face hurts before he realises that he is smiling.

_What is this boy doing to you…?_

He watches as Harry turns around, slowly walking out of the bathroom; as if he doesn’t want to leave. He opens the door before he turns to face Louis.

And with a smile, he was gone.

Louis let out a shaky breath and he began stripping down slowly, hesitant to be so vulnerable in a stranger’s bathroom. _Can he be considered a stranger after you’ve begged for his cock._

Louis shut the voice in his head down. Done with being ridiculed for the day. As he stood there, careful not to put pressure on his injured foot, he realised for the first time in his life there was somebody who made him want to question the self-deprecating voice in his head. Someone who made him feel wanted. Someone who could maybe accept him for his flaws.

  
As the water hit his aching muscles, washing the grime and sweat off himself, Louis started. He realised he had left the door unlocked. Something he would never forget. Not normally. As he was about to get out however, Louis realised something. He hadn’t forgotten. He merely trusted that Harry wouldn’t come in.

Something salty hit his lips, and he realised he was crying silently. His hand coming up to cover his mouth to silence any sound, Louis let his back hit the wall of the shower as he slid to the ground; still crying silently, Louis let his eyes closed as he allowed such a foreign feeling to settle deep in the pit of his stomach. Harry had done the one thing Louis thought he would never be able to do ever again. He had done the impossible. He had gained Louis’ trust. The one part of himself Louis thought he had lost. Perhaps not completely, but more so than any other person Louis had ever known in his life.

Maybe Harry could be good for him.

~~~

_You are so fucked._

  
That was the only thought that Harry’s mind could process. He was aware of his mouth reeling off his own life story, but all he was aware of was Louis. Sitting there looking at this perfect, tiny creature on the opposite side of the sofa, Harry could only picture him in different scenarios as he ran his eyes fully over the boy. Curled up on his lap after a long day at work. Sitting at the kitchen counter as Harry feeds him another dish he hasn’t yet tried. Arching his back underneath him, screaming Harry’s name as he co-

_Woah!_ Harry blinked, stiffening as he brought himself back round to his senses. _Stiffening in more ways than one…_ Harry shook his head, not needed his own stupid fucking dumbass jokes right now. What he did need, was something to take his mind off how much he wanted this Omega to be his. To _really_ be his. To not be sat next to Harry, but to be sat _with_ him. Not to be insulting Harry’s very Alpha by being so close yet so far. Not to be so distant that other Alphas would try to stake their claim.

  
_Let them try._

He cleared his throat before Louis could even begin to think about the smell of arousal mixed in with jealousy that had started permeating the air; Harry decided he needed distracting.

“So, what about you? Is there anything that you’ve ever dreamed about doing?” Louis blinked back at him, obviously confused. “What?” his timid little voice seemed so confused it had Harry on edge. Harry was so scared. So, so scared that he had asked the wrong thing. That Louis was upset and going to try to run out on him. _Again_. He really, _really_ , didn’t want that happening. In a panic he started backtracking.

“I mean, you don’t have to answer that if you don’t want to – obviously. I was just curious, I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking if that might upset you or – “

“Stop.” A soft voice paired with the soft skin of a hand holding his made Harry stop. It was only when he stopped that he realised he had been tugging lightly on his hair at the back of his head, an old nervous habit. Looking up, he realised that the small Omega had made his way across the sofa. Almost into Harry’s lap. He froze.

The arousal was back.

He held onto the moan he wanted to let out as this sweet omega held his hand. So gentle. So soft. Everything that Harry thought of when he looked at Louis. He saw this soft, gentle, sweet Omega. This Omega whom he wanted to care for so deeply, he could hardly contain himself.

His Alpha hormones were still acutely aware of the pheromones lingering on Louis tight little body. The only feeling he could acknowledge was the severe sexual tension in the air. His mind being clouded by the remaining smell of heat on his Omega, he was acutely aware of every move Louis made.

_Yeah, sure. The fact he practically climbed into your lap had nothing to do with it whatsoever._

His Omega blushed and smiled at him, bringing Harry’s nerves back down along with it. He moved back slightly, sitting back down, but was now sitting on the sofa directly next to Harry.

  
_Progress._

Harry tried not to let his emotions dampen as Louis moved his hands away. He knew it would still take a while for Louis to trust him; he would just have to exercise one of his more lacking qualities – patience. A light blush coloured his cheeks, looking down as Harry keeps studying him.

_Let me in… **please**._

He watched as Louis looked up, hearing a hitch in breath and frowned, worried he had unsettled the smaller boy with his constant staring. As he continued listening to Louis, worried about what he was thinking, he noticed Louis taking steadying breaths quietly. Harry felt his spirit lift a little bit more.

Maybe he will…

“Um…” Harry held his breath as Louis’ croaky voice slipped out into the silence. He cleared his throat before he carried on talking; this time speaking normally. “Well, if I’m being honest I’ve never really thought…” Louis cast his eyes down once again, and Harry was finding it difficult not to force his head back up to keep looking into his eyes. Those sapphire pools he could happily swim through for all eternity, as long as it meant he was close to Louis…

_Focus._

But Harry couldn’t. He continued gazing at Louis as the other avoided all eye contact completely. He watched as his lips started moving, enraptured by the way they looked, the way the moved. Everything about this boy had captured his attention.

_No wonder you couldn’t control yourself._

Harry found the voice in his head was right. This wasn’t him. This wasn’t like him at all. This was so different to anything he had ever done before. Nobody on earth could’ve turned Louis into this crazed lunatic Alpha. Nobody else, but Louis.

He was too perfect, Harry decided then. He was too perfect and so somebody had decided to even out his hand in life. Making his start really shit. He closes his eyes as he begins to think about it.

He is so glad he found Louis. Imagining what it would be like if he hadn’t, if some untamed, other unbonded Alpha had done instead. He shivers; opening his eyes to reaffirm the boy is still sat on his sofa.

He doesn’t know what he would’ve done without this angel. He doesn’t want to even think about such a thing. So, he doesn’t.

So, he watches.

He watches as Louis sits there, picking at the skin on his fingers in a nervous habit. Watches his eyes as they scrunch up tight when they’re closed. Watches the strand of hair that sits out from under his hat as it falls in front of his eyes. Watches as Louis turns to him, his lips forming around his name…

_Wait, what?_

“Harry!” His stupid rambling thoughts ceased as he realised in trying to get back into listening to Louis, he had gone on a tangent of thoughts, leaving Louis to be completely unheard. Looking over to him, he sighed once more with how beautiful this Omega was, wishing for the thousandth time that he could really be his.

He watched as Louis shrunk back on himself and realised he hadn’t responded. His eyes widened, reaching forward to take hold of the young boy’s wrist, stopping him from feeling rejected. He heard the hitch in breath as Louis felt the hand firmly grab hold of him, and he watched as the gorgeous Omega peeked up at him through his fringe. Making eye contact with him, Harry moved his thumb across Louis’ wrist, allowing a small smile to come through.

They stayed like that for a while, eyes locked as Harry slowly and gently rubbed his thumb across Louis’ pulse point, smiling ever so softly at him. Harry realised that he still hadn’t responded, but as he watched Louis’ shallow breathing in the quick pace of his chest, he realised he didn’t have to say anything.

The only thing he could hear was his heart as it nearly beat right out of his chest. It was so goddamn loud. Louis had to hear it didn’t he? Did he? Harry laughed softly to himself as he sat gazing at the boy in front of him, still only gently holding his wrist as he stroked it. Never before had an Omega left him like this. Never before had _anybody_ left him like this.

Harry watched as he saw Louis’ tongue dart out to wet his lips. That mouth captivating Harry. His sweet soft lips staying slightly open, as his gentle breath tremored out of his mouth. Harry could hear the shake in his breathing. Could hear how nervous the boy sounded. He wanted to take that away. He wanted to take all of that away. He didn’t want this soft sweet soul to be scared. Not of him. Not of anything. He wanted to take care of him.

Before he even knew what was happening, Harry could sense his body responding to his Omega’s. He could feel himself move forward before his brain could even comprehend it, his animal instincts kicking in and taking over. There was still so much he didn’t even know about this Omega; but he did know one thing.

He wanted to make Louis feel worthwhile. He wanted to care for this boy and cater to his every whim and need. He wanted to make this boy his.

He smiled gently as he came in. One step closer to bliss, and…

Harry’s eyes snapped open as he felt the disturbance of air that followed the smaller man’s presence moving from him. His focus no longer on Harry, but instead on his lap. He heard the gentle clearing of Louis’ throat as he felt the emotional barrier go down. No longer could Harry feel any emotion draining off the boy. Where before Louis had begun to let some of his feelings flow through their bond, Harry now felt cut off completely as he sat on the other side of the sofa, letting the rejection wash over him in waves.

“Excuse me.” Harry blinked as the moment was cut short, and Louis pulled his hand out of Harry’s grasp. He watched Louis’ movements as he began nervously shifting in his seat, playing with his own hands in his lap.

_He needs time. He needs space. You don’t want to think about it, but you know he was on the streets. God knows what could’ve happened to him out there…_

“Is there a bathroom I could use…” And it was only then that Harry noticed the uncomfortable way Louis was sat. Shifting in his seat.

Harry frowned, unsure what is was exactly was wrong with Louis, when it hit him. Before he could think any further on the problem, Harry jumped into gear. Not wanting Louis to be any more uncomfortable.

_That smell…_

“Oh god, of course. How did I not even think?” Harry felt like putting his head through a fucking wall. “Fuck. I’m so sorry!” He stood up quickly, cursing himself under his breath as he tried to block out whatever scenarios had already began running through his mind. He beckoned Louis to follow him, as he ran into the downstairs bathroom. He already had the shower running when he heard the door be pushed open slightly, announcing Louis’ arrival.

He hadn’t even realised he had been talking, until the all-consuming silence that followed deafened the pair, as they stood; merely watching each other.

Standing there, Harry looked at his boy. Looked at his petite form, as he realised just how weak he really was. He may have been stronger than most, but he had been strong for long enough. He had to be strong, and now Harry wanted to be strong for him.

Shaking himself out of his nightmarish thoughts, Harry merely continued talking, not wanting to dwell on such thoughts. Not even wanting to think about thinking about them. However little sense that made.

“There’s a heated cupboard there that’s all towels and some trackies.” Speaking slightly louder than he was earlier, Harry propelled himself into moving forward with the conversation. He then gestured to the shower with his arm outstretched, before moving the same arm over to gesture to the cupboard. “Use whatever you want, and feel free to put on whichever clothes you choose.”

He tried to keep all judgement out of his facial expressions and his voice as he spoke next. Not wanting Louis to misunderstand him in any way. “If you want, we can also wash your clothes. Make sure they’re clean for you.” Apparently, he hadn’t done a stellar job as the boy blinked up at him slowly. Before he could jump to any conclusions, Harry was quick to jump straight back into conversation.

“I mean, your heat before we got here was pretty intense…” He trailed off trying to gauge the poor boy’s reaction. When he got none, he continued. “So, I was just thinking we should probably clean those when you get out the bathroom, so they aren’t covered in slick or anything…” His voice trailed off into the distance, not wanting to make any matters worse if he carried on; also worrying that Louis would think he wasn’t being genuine.

“When do you want me out?” the timid question nearly broke Harry’s heart. His wide blue eyes seeming so innocent. He realised then that Louis looked so young like this. Unsure of himself, he seemed scared and fragile. What Harry would give for him not to feel that way.

“You take as long as you need love.” He gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile to Louis, before continuing. “How’s about I go put the kettle on, so when you’re out we can sit and have a cuppa, yeah? Or you can take it to your room? Watch a bit of telly? Read a book? Whatever your heart desires. How’s about it?”

If Harry could have recorded any place or moment in time to keep reliving through, it’s the giggle that Louis produces at Harry’s incessant rambling speech. One given to him at thirty miles an hour, but one that had obviously put the Omega at ease. Probably humanising him to the poor boy; allowing his guard to drop. Harry melts at the sound. Feeling all his tension give out. He plays that sound a thousand times over in his head in just one second, before Louis snaps him out of it.

“Yeah… I think I’d like that…” He trails off, a soft smile gracing his face as he looks up at Harry through his eyelashes. It was all he could do not to pop a boner right there in the bathroom. This tiny fuckable creature was stood in his bathroom giving him smouldering eyes, just after he had produced sounds greater than any music his ears had ever heard.

_Greater than the sounds he made whilst your dick was pushing into him? Those whiny little breaths? The whimpers? The moans as you filled him with c-_

He turned around as he’s about to make his exit, giving his tiny Adonis one last glance and a smile before he ducks out of the bathroom; shutting the door quietly behind him.

Still holding the door handle, Harry exhales as the remaining tension, both sexual and not, dissipates.

On autopilot, Harry finds himself in the kitchen already, standing in the centre; lost in his own mind. He realises that he’s already been stood about for ten minutes, caught up with his own thoughts. Shaking off the cobwebs from the erotic daydream he had backed himself into a corner with, he gets moving; pouring water into the kettle before clicking the switch down. As the kettle started boiling, Harry grabbed two mugs from out of the cupboard, setting them down next to the kettle with a sigh. He leaned back against the opposite counter as he waited; his arms crossed as he paused, deep in thought.

He couldn’t believe his luck with this Omega. This gorgeous, wonderful Omega, who seemed so small and vulnerable and sweet. Harry closed his eyes, frowning as he watched back the moment they had first met behind his eyelids, just as he had done several times of every day this week.

With a start Harry stopped making tea. He realised in that moment that he had never felt this way before. He had never felt this way about anyone. Never wanted to. He had never felt the urge to protect and coddle anyone the way he wanted to protect and coddle Louis. Louis was changing him. He had already cracked through the tough exterior in the short amount of time he had been with Harry, and he wondered how much more Louis would end up doing for him?

Maybe Louis could be good for him.


End file.
